The Beginning
by Whis-san
Summary: Ini adalah cerita ketika Ahri ingin membentuk Idol Grup K/DA. dia membutuhkan satu orang yang percaya akan visi dan misinya membentuk genre di industri musik! pertama-tama, dia harus menghubungi Evelynn dulu. .. Cover credit to liubo0818
1. Chapter 1

Terkenal itu memang menyenangkan...

Sungguh, sangat menyenangkan.

Bagi Ahri, menjadi bintang Popstar merupakan kesuksesan terbesar didalam hidupnya.

Tapi kadang kala, ketika kesuksesan yang ia terima itu justru membuahkan rasa bosan yang luar biasa, Ahri mulai jenuh dan khawatir dengan masa depan karirnya. si gadis rubah ekor sembilan ini tidak dapat memastikan apa yang akan ia lakukan jika kontraknya sudah habis.

.

.

.

"Ahri, kau seharusnya tidak bertingkah konyol di atas panggung" sahut managernya.

Sambil melangkah di sepanjang lorong menuju ruang ganti, Ahri mendengus acuh. dia tidak bertingkah konyol di atas panggung, dia hanya ingin mengeluarkan ekspresi sebebasnya demi fans. bukan hal yang salah kan?

"Dengar, aku butuh hiburan" ucap Ahri, berbalik dan langsung menatap managernya. "Aku tidak suka di atur-atur, aku sudah berusaha menjaga profesionalitasku demi keinginan kalian dan fans! tapi kalian semua tidak memberiku waktu!"

"Dengar nona, Management tidak ingin kau melakukan kesalahan sedikitpun. kau ini penyanyi hebat, jangan sampai ada kecacatan didalam dirimu Ahri"

"Cacat? katakan itu langsung pada bosmu! aku memang cacat sejak lahir!" Ahri menjawab penuh sarkas, dia langsung melangkah ke ruang ganti dengan perasaan amarah.

_'Kenapa sih tidak ada kesempatan bagiku untuk bebas? SEKALI saja?'_

Begitulah yang ia pikirkan saat ini.

.

.

.

Ahri merebahkan diri di atas kasur empuknya. hari ini benar-benar melelahkan.

Kontrak dengan Management yang telah membesarkan namanya akan segera berakhir, tapi si Foxy sampai saat ini belum menentukan masa depan karirnya.

Sungguh, ini sulit.

Keputusan untuk segera mengakhiri kontrak benar-benar membuatnya bimbang. antara ingin melanjutkan karir atau ingin hidup bebas selayak orang-orang pada umumnya. sesekali Ahri memimpikan hidup tenang jauh dari jepretan wartawan dan fans yang menggila-gilai dirinya. dia ingin tinggal di sebuah komplek sepi, di atas bukit, lengkap dengan fasilitas Gym dan kolam renang serta mempunyai ruang karaoke sendiri. oooohhhh nikmatnya...

Tapi sayang, itu cuma halu.

Ahri membuang nafas lelah, ekornya mengibas-ngibas cepat seiring emosinya yang masih memanas.

_'Aku ingin bebas, mempunyai teman-teman yang bisa hidup bersamaku di sebuah rumah besar. jadi, aku tak kesepian'_ begitu pikirnya.

_'Menjadi penyanyi single memang menyenangkan, tapi aku kesepian. ingin rasanya membentuk sebuah grup idol yang ramai dan asik'_

Dia membutuhkan orang yang bersedia mau berjuang di dunia industri musik dari nol lagi, dan dia butuh seseorang yang bisa di percaya untuk memulai suatu grup.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang grup Idol, ini adalah ide sekilasnya Ahri.

Ahri pernah membayangkan jika dirinya membentuk sebuah grup idol seperti ada rapper, lead dancer atau vokalis utama kedua, nampaknya boleh juga. bahkan dengan konsep grup idol seperti ini sedang banyak digemari oleh fans-fans.

Tapi sayangnya, Ahri belum sempat mewujudkan keinginan tersebut. secara dia masih terikat kontrak yang mesti di patuhi, dia masih terbebani banyak tekanan yang nyaris membuat dirinya jatuh dalam jurang depresi. rasa lelah ini, hampir membunuhnya. dirinya bukan sebuah produk, dia juga manusia yang bernafas.

Dia ingin punya grup, dia butuh seseorang...

Tangannya langsung meraih ponsel dan iseng membuka media sosial. lihatlah, teman-teman penyanyinya banyak yang sukses dan nampak menikmati hidup. ada yang memenangkan Grammy, ada yang mulai syuting sebuah film besar, dan ada pula yang mengumumkan akan menikah. hhhh... enak ya, mereka seperti tidak ada beban. ibu jarinya terus meng-scroll down setiap baris foto-foto artis hingga-

Tunggu

Tunggu dulu...

_Evelynn?_

**Headlines NEWS!**

**'Evelynn terlibat skandal dengan seorang pria yang diduga merupakan pengagum rahasianya'**

Tunggu, berita macam apa ini? Klikbait ya?

Tapi nampaknya, ini bukan klikbait, soalnya tidak ada kalimat _'nomor 3 paling mengejutkan bla bla bla'_ apalah itu.

Wanita ini, Evelynn!_ ini sudah 5 tahun..._

5 tahun yang lalu, Ahri dan Evelynn pernah menjadi teman. dia adalah sosok wanita yang misterius, yaah... mungkin kalau bahasa kasarnya, dia wanita jutek dan tidak peduli dengan siapapun di sekitarnya. hanya mementingkan urusannya sendiri dan mengoleksi mobil-mobil mewah. Oh satu lagi, Eve memang sebelumnya banyak menjalin hubungan dengan banyak pria, tapi tidak pernah jelas dalam status tersebut. itu yang Ahri tahu.

Tapi setelah ia melihat judul berita ini, Ahri jadi penasaran.

Apa yang terjadi pada Eve?

Di samping kasus skandal, Eve nampaknya memang sedang mengalami banyak masalah. dia pernah mendapat pesan penuh ujaran kebencian dari fansnya sendiri. bahkan managernya pun meninggalkan dia _(yah, Ahri tidak pernah tahu apa alasannya_)

Tapi apa Eve bisa mengatasi ini sendirian?

Terlintas didalam otaknya, ada keinginan untuk memanggil Eve.

Ah tidak, tidak, tidak. Ahri menggeleng cepat. ini sudah 5 tahun, Eve mungkin sudah lupa dirinya. meski ada perasaan ingin memanggil si Diva, tapi Ahri bersikeras untuk menutup isi hatinya agar tidak ikut campur dalam masalah orang.

.

.

.

"Ahri, kau sudah memutuskan ingin melanjutkan kontrak?"

Ahri agak tertegun. dia dan bosnya sedang berada di sebuah Starbuck kafe, duduk di area luar.

Ada satu lembar surat di atas meja tersebut, Ahri sedang memegang pulpen, tapi tangannya tidak bergerak untuk menggoreskan sebuah tanda tangan di atas lembar tersebut.

"Jujur saja, belum. aku belum memastikan masa depan karirku" gumam Ahri, menunduk sedih.

"Oh jangan khawatir nona Ahri! jika kau belum memastikan masa depanmu, management ini akan membantumu. apapun yang kau inginkan, pasti kami berikan!" jawab si bos, tersenyum penuh sumringah.

Ahri cemberut. "Kau pernah mengatakan hal itu saat pertama kali aku bergabung, dan aku belum mendapatkan apapun"

"Tapi kau sudah mendapat semuanya, sayang. fans, uang, ketenaran, apa lagi yang kurang? kau benar-benar sempurna dengan caramu sendiri"

Ahri menghela nafas berat. ingin rasanya dia segera pulang dan tidur saja. dia bosan dengan basa-basi belaka ini. Tapi selintas, pikirannya kembali teringat akan Evelynn.

_'Eve...'_

Ahri tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan si Diva tersebut sejak dia membaca berita skandalnya. sungguh, dia penasaran.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau tahu Evelynn?" tanya Ahri.

si Bos menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Evelynn? maksudmu si Diva itu?"

Ahri mengangguk cepat. "Benar! aku jadi penasaran, sekarang dia sedang apa ya?"

"Yahhh kau tahu? skandal-skandal yang melibatkan diri si Diva itu? aku juga kurang mengerti. tapi kudengar dari temanku, si Diva juga sedang bermasalah dengan management yang menaunginya"

Ahri terkejut. "A-Apa?"

"Itu benar, aku yakin Eve hampir berada di titik paling bawah"

"Oh"

Eve, ini sudah 5 tahun. Ahri tak pernah berbicara dengan si Diva itu lagi, tiba-tiba dia punya keinginan untuk mendapatkan kontak. setidaknya, dia ingin berbicara dengan Eve. walau hanya sekali.

"Kalau boleh tahu, apa aku bisa mendapatkan kontak Evelynn?"

"Memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku dan Eve pernah menjadi teman. tapi kami berpisah, ini sudah 5 tahun sejak kami tidak melakukan kontak lagi, aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau dia baik-baik saja" ucap Ahri.

Sungguh, Ahri ingin tahu keadaan Evelynn.

"Sayang sekali, aku tidak punya kontak untuk menghubungi si Diva. tidak satupun dari teman-teman yang bekerja disana menyimpan kontaknya Evelynn. wanita itu terlalu misterius"

"Ohhh baiklah..."

Ahri menunduk kecewa.

"Dan sekarang, ngomong-ngomong soal kontrak. bagaimana keputusanmu?"

Ahri menelan ludahnya dalam-dalam. "Maaf, aku belum punya keputusan. bisa beri aku tenggat?"

"Baiklah, dua bulan dari sekarang. kalau belum memutuskan, kami akan langsung menghapus kontrakmu dan resmi berakhir"

"Baiklah, terima kasih"

.

.

.

Ahri menghabiskan sepanjang hari didalam kamarnya.

Melalui laptopnya, dia mencoba mencari-cari kontak Evelynn. Ahri sudah memberi pesan lewat DM, dan sial, yang dibalas malah bot. sudah sering dia menanyakan pada teman-teman Evelynn apakah mereka punya kontaknya, dan sayang... mereka mengaku tidak punya.

"Sial!"

Ingin rasanya Ahri membalikkan meja. kenapa sih wanita itu misterius!? _bagi kontak telepon aja pelit!_

"Astaga... Evelynn, aku benar-benar ingin bicara denganmu" Ahri bergumam penuh resah.

Membuang nafas menyerah, Ahri memutuskan untuk langsung tidur saja. tapi bunyi notif dari laptop membuatnya menoleh lagi.

Ini kan...

Salah satu seorang dari teman dekatnya Evelynn memberi pesan pada Ahri. begitu Ahri membukanya, tertera sebuah nomor telepon.

"Ini kan..!?"

Nomor telepon Evelynn!

Tapi, apa benar ini nomornya, secara Evelynn tidak mungkin membagi kontak pada orang yang tak ia percaya kecuali kerabat dekatnya.

_'Ini nomornya Evelynn, berbicaralah pelan-pelan. Eve sangat tidak suka kalau ada orang asing yang menelponnya secara mendadak'_ ucap si teman dekatnya tersebut.

Ahri buru-buru mengetik pesan tersebut di atas deretan keyboard laptopnya penuh semangat.

_'Baiklah! baiklah! terima kasih banyak!'_

Dan yap, ini nomornya.

_'Aduhhh apa yang harus ku lakukan?'_

Ahri sekarang malah bingung, dia gugup. ingin rasanya menggigit-gigit jemari sampai putus. dia berharap Eve tidak langsung memblokir nomor telepon begitu ia menghubunginya sekarang. ibu jarinya menekan tombol contact dan munculah tabel nomor di layar ponselnya.

_Hubungi?_

Tidak

_Hubungi?_

Tidak

_Hubungi?_

"..."

Jarinya gemetar gugup, Ahri sampai harus mengelap keringat di tangannya sendiri.

_'Ayolah Ahri, ayolaahhh...'_

Tanpa pikir panjang, dia menekan setiap angka sesuai dari pesan yang ia dapat dari temannya Evelynn, dan segera memanggil.

Belum, masih beberapa detik..

Belum...

Belum...

Dan akhirnya, tidak di angkat.

"Hahhhh..." mungkin Evelynn sedang sibuk, Ahri menghela nafas pasrah.

Oh iya, beda server. ini kan di Korea, sedangkan Evelynn berada di Los Angeles.

"Duhhh goblok!" Ahri menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

Kesempatan untuk berbicara dengan Evelynn hari ini, gagal. dan akhirnya, Ahri memilih langsung tidur.

.

.

.

**Pagi hari kemudian...**

**Seoul, Korea Selatan**

**Pukul 07:00 am**

Cahaya sinar pagi masuk melalui celah-celah tirai kamar si Popstar. sinar terang ini langsung menyerang kedua matanya yang masih terpejam lelah. dia pun memiringkan tubuhnya ke sisi kiri, menghindari terang pagi tersebut.

Teleponnya berdering keras.

Ahri mengernyitkan dahi, memejamkan mata serapat mungkin untuk berpura-pura tidak mengangkat telepon. itu pasti dari managernya, sudah cukup dengan aktivitas yang membebani dirinya. Ahri benar-benar lelah.

Telepon terus berdering.

"Duuh APA SIH!"

Ahri menyibakkan selimut dengan perasaan kesal dan langsung meraih ponsel. tapi begitu dia ingin segera mematikan panggilan, ini nomor yang asing.

Tunggu dulu...

Ahri menerima panggilan tersebut.

"Halo?" tanya Ahri.

_"Ahri? apa ini kau?"_ tanya seseorang.

Ahri tertegun, kedua matanya yang tadi sipit karena mengantuk, mendadak melebar. Suara ini kan...

"EVELYNN?" Ahri bertanya balik.

_"heh"_ terdengar suara dengusan dari si Diva. _"Aku di beritahu temanku karena dia membagi kontakku padamu"_

"EVELYNN! APA INI BENAR-BENAR KAU!?" tanya Ahri.

_"Hei bodoh! berhenti berteriak! kau ingin meledakkan ponselku?_" desis Evelynn, mulai kesal.

"EVELYNN! A-aku... aku memang membutuhkanmu, eeeh maksudku... aku memang sedang mencarimu! sungguh... maaf jika aku menganggu pagi harimu" ucap Ahri.

_"Pagi hari? di Amerika masih malam jam 12. Sebaiknya bicarakan hal yang penting, Gumiho, aku benci buang-buang waktu"_ ketus Evelynn.

"Woaah? kau masih memanggilku Gumiho? berarti kau ingat aku?" tanya Ahri.

Evelynn mendengus acuh _"Memangnya aku peduli padamu? jelas tidak"_

Ahri langsung kesal. "Ggggrr! aku berusaha mencari kontakmu dasar kau succubus! karena aku benar-benar perlu bicara denganmu! kau memang tidak berubah seperti terakhir kali kita bertemu 5 tahun yang lalu!"

Jeda sejenak, Evelynn menghembus nafas ringan.

_"Kau juga tidak berubah, masih cempreng seperti biasanya. aku tidak suka orang cempreng"_

"Ugghhh! baiklah Eve! dengarkan aku baik-baik! kita hanya bicara sekali, oke!?" kata Ahri, menegaskan nada suaranya. "Begini, aku menghubungimu, karena kita adalah teman. yaa memang dulunya sih, maksudku... aku ingin berbicara denganmu. apa kau punya waktu jika kita bisa bertemu?"

_"Tidak, tidak ada waktu. dan aku tak punya niat bertemu denganmu, kucing"_ jawab Evelynn.

"Aku bukan kucing! aku ini rubah!"

_"Aku ingat waktu itu kau bermain dengan bola benang dan berguling-guling di atas rerumputan hijau. apa aku salah?_" tanya si Diva, suaranya memang terdengar tenang, namun sarkasnya benar-benar menyakitkan hati.

"Baiklah baiklah! soal bola benang itu... yaaah bener sih.. seperti kucing" Ahri mengakui. "Tapi aku serius Eve! aku ingin membentuk sebuah grup!"

_"Grup?"_

"Iya grup!" Ahri mengangguk cepat. "Oke, mungkin terdengar bodoh. tapi aku bersungguh-sungguh. kontrakku akan habis dua bulan lagi, bosku memberi tenggat dalam waktu sesingkat itu. aku belum bisa memutuskan. jika kontrakku habis, aku memang akan bebas, tapi aku tidak akan punya kesempatan bermusik lagi. jika aku memperpanjang kontrakku, aku selamanya akan terus menghadapi tekanan... tekanan karena terlalu banyak aturan!"

_"Oh"_ jawab Evelynn

"Hah? '_Oh'_ saja katamu?" Ahri tersinggung.

_"Kau memintaku untuk bergabung dengan grup yang kau bilang tadi, kemudian kau curhat karena kontrakmu akan habis, pembicaraan macam apa ini?"_ ketus si Diva.

"EVE! BISA KAU PAHAMI DULU MAKSUDKU!?" Ahri berteriak.

_"Berhentilah berteriak, kucing"_

"DENGAR! AKU MEMBUTUHKANMU! AKU INGIN MEMBENTUK GRUP IDOLA! YANG ISINYA ADA VOKALIS, _LEAD DANCER_ ATAU_ RAPPER!_ AKU INGIN KAU BERGABUNG DENGAN IDEKU!" ucapnya lagi berteriak dalam satu nafas. sial, Ahri butuh pompa oksigen.

Evelynn tertawa. _"Maksudmu seperti Girlband? ohh ya, aku baru sadar. kau berasal dari Korea, industri musik Korea yang penuh pengalaman luar biasa dan menampung calon-calon artis yang nantinya akan di bentuk menjadi grup idola"_

"IYA!" jawab Ahri lagi. "Dan aku, memilihmu untuk bergabung denganku, Succubus sialan"

_"Tidak"_ jawab Evelynn. _"Aku tidak minat, aku tidak suka kerja sama dengan cara yang kekanakan. aku sudah nyaman jadi penyanyi single daripada harus membentuk grup yang kau maksud, kucing"_

"Dan aku sudah memutuskan nama grup ini!" sahut Ahri.

_"Oh ya? apa itu?"_

"Namanya... eeeeehhmmm..." Ahri nampak berpikir. astaga, dia belum menemukan nama grup yang cocok. "Ehhh yaa... untuk sementara, KDA"

**_"KDA? Korea Dangdut Academy?"_** tanya Evelynn.

Ahri menepuk dahinya keras-keras. "Bukan Dangdut! astaga Eve, berhentilah sarkas!"

_"Musik dangdut bukan levelku, berhentilah bermain-main. atau aku akan memblokir nomormu, kucing"_ jawab Evelynn.

Ahri benar-benar kesal, tangannya sudah mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya. "Ugghh! bisa kau beri aku waktu!?"

_"Tidak, waktu kita sudah habis"_ jawab Evelynn.

"Eve! untuk kali ini saja, aku berusaha memahami kesibukanmu. tapi luangkan waktumu untuk berbicara denganku. jujur saja, aku kesepian. dan aku butuh teman yang sama-sama bisa di ajak untuk membuat lagu. dan pilihanku jatuh padamu Eve, aku tahu kau tidak akan suka. tapi sungguh, aku percaya padamu. kita pernah jadi teman kan? aku tidak pernah memusuhimu sama sekali. aku tidak bohong, aku ingin kita bisa seperti semula, dari seorang teman menjadi sahabat terbaik!" jelas Ahri.

Evelynn mendengus acuh. _"Aku sudah punya banyak teman yang bisa di ajak kerjasama untuk membuat lagu. aku sudah mandiri dan bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri tanpa bantuan. satu lagi, aku tidak suka caramu berbicara, kau ini masih seperti Ahri yang dulu. terlalu ambisius"_

"Kenapa dari nada suaramu terdengar pesimis? apa hanya karena aku penyanyi popstar yang tidak sesuai dengan seleramu?" tanya Ahri.

_"Memang benar, bukan seleraku"_ jawab Evelynn.

"Oh Benar juga kata orang! tingkah dan kelakuan aslimu itu benar-benar menyebalkan bagi semua orang! pantas saja managermu meninggalkanmu! dan kau hanya punya sedikit teman! fansmu yang tadinya cinta padamu, akhirnya jadi haters! dan di tambah, kau punya skandal kan!? skandal dengan banyak pria tapi kau tidak pernah mengkonfirmasi apakah itu benar atau tidak, iya kan!?" tanya Ahri panjang lebar.

Ada jeda agak lama dalam pembicaraan tersebut. Ahri menunggu jawaban si Diva.

Sungguh? Skandal? jelas. Evelynn sangat suka bermasalah.

_"Kau tahu, kucing? kita tidak akan bertemu lagi"_

Dan pembicaraan mereka berakhir.

"Eve! hei! EVELYNN!" Ahri memanggil lagi. "SIAAAL! SIAL! Kenapa begini sih!?"

Kesempatannya untuk mengajak Evelynn sudah pupus. Ahri ingin sekali membanting diri ke atas lantai, dalam waktu dua bulan kontraknya akan habis, masa depannya terlalu samar dan takkan ada kesempatan yang datang untuknya.

"Haaahhh... kenapa semuanya serba sulit"

si rubah memijat-mijat dahinya. sekarang dirinya menghadapi masalah baru : Eve tidak mau bekerja sama dengannya. oh, atau mungkin cara mengajaknya yang salah. yaahh... Ahri mengakui, mungkin karena terlalu banyak ekpestasi, kesannya jadi memaksa. tentu Evelynn tidak suka cara seperti itu.

Dan lagi, soal skandalnya... Ahri tidak bermaksud menyakiti perasaan si Diva. hanya saja emosi yang tadi meluap-luap membuat dirinya lupa untuk menjaga tata bicara. Ahri membungkuk di atas kasur dan setetes air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya.

'...'

.

.

.

**Los Angeles, Amerika**

Evelynn menghembus nafas berat. pembicaraan dia dengan Ahri bukan awal yang baik. memang benar, ini sudah 5 tahun sejak mereka tidak pernah bertemu. saling kontak saja pun tidak sama sekali, entah bagaimana Ahri bisa menemukannya, tapi intinya, Ahri hanya ingin mengajak dirinya membentuk grup bersama-sama.

_Grup Idol ya?_

Jujur saja, menyanyi dari bagian grup idol bukanlah seleranya. tapi, dia tidak bermaksud menolak ajakan Ahri.

Jika Ahri sedang bermasalah karena kontraknya akan habis, justru dirinya yang sedang berada di ambang yang lebih parah. skandal yang melibatkan dirinya, membuat semua media berpikir bahwa Evelynn si Diva telah melakukan banyak kesalahan. dia di anggap mencemarkan nama baik management yang selama ini menaunginya. tentang pria itu, tentang manager yang meninggalkannya, teman-teman yang perlahan pergi...

"..."

Sekarang Evelynn tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Bunyi notif dari ponsel menarik lamunannya. ini pesan dari Ahri

_**'Eve,**_

_**Maaf jika aku membicarakan skandal yang terjadi padamu. sungguh, aku minta maaf Eve. tapi aku bersungguh-sungguh soal grup yang ku bicarakan. aku sangat berharap dan percaya padamu kau akan setuju dengan ideku. kita bisa memulainya dari nol, kita akan berjuang sama-sama menciptakan genre musik yang baru. kau adalah temanku, dan aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, tak peduli seberapa sering kau mengabaikanku atau memblokir nomorku.**_

_**Salam, si Kucing Ahri'**_

Evelynn termenung.

Dia tahu, Ahri selalu ambisius ketika menginginkan sesuatu. sepertinya si rubah itu sangat bersalah karena membicarakan skandal yang terjadi, tapi tidak apa-apa, Evelynn paham. sebenarnya, Ahri adalah gadis yang sangat menghargai perasaan seorang teman.

_'Dia memang tidak berubah'_

Ya, memang begitulah yang terjadi...

.

.

.

_"Si Diva ini memang hobi membuat masalah! dia tidak mengklarifikasi skandal yang menimpa dirinya!"_

_"Iya! dasar wanita ular, pasti dia hanya mencari pria untuk bermain-main saja"_

_"Suara dia memang bagus sih, tapi siapa yang mau mengidolakan seorang jalang?"_

Kolom komentar penuh dengan nada pedas dari netizen membuat Ahri naik darah. membacanya saja sudah perih, ingin rasanya Ahri membalas satu-persatu setiap komentar jahat tersebut dan mencaci maki netizen sialan. tak peduli netizen itu adalah fansnya atau bukan, Ahri pasti membela Evelynn.

Karena Evelynn adalah temannya.

_'Pasti Eve masih marah padaku'_ Ahri membatin.

Ahri berharap semoga Evelynn memberinya kesempatan kedua. jika memang si Diva masih menolak permintaannya untuk bergabung dengan Grup Idol. Ahri bisa memahami, dia akan menghargai jawaban sang Diva demi kebaikannya.

Apapun yang terjadi, mereka tetap teman kan?

**Bersambung**


	2. Chapter 2

...

Evelynn adalah seorang penyanyi

Dia hidup penuh bergelimang Harta.

Dia tenar, dia cantik dan bersuara emas. dia punya banyak uang dan koleksi mobil super mewah. mulai dari Ferrari, Porche hingga Lamborghini. bahkan mempunyai dua rumah besar yang berbeda lokasi, yang satu di Los Angeles (tempat tinggalnya sekarang) dan yang satu di New York.

Evelynn selalu ingin hidup tenang. dia tidak suka jika ada orang lain yang mencoba berurusan tak penting dengannya. dia di kenal sebagai wanita penuh misterius. tidak ada yang pernah mengetahui latar belakang dan awal mula dia berkeinginan menjadi penyanyi. bahkan soal keluarga saja pun tidak ada yang tahu.

Yang pasti, Evelynn adalah wanita yang suka hidup mandiri dalam lingkup harta kekayaannya.

.

.

.

**Los Angeles, Amerika**

**Pukul 23:00 pm**

_*2 minggu setelah Ahri menelepon_

Hampir selama 9 bulan ini, sang Diva di timpa berbagai masalah.

Mungkin dari luar, dia terlihat santai. tapi sesungguhnya, dari lubuk hati terdalam, dia mulai hancur. Management yang menaungi tidak dapat membantu banyak. beberapa rumor skandal yang menimpa dirinya tidak dapat ia klarifikasikan dengan mudah karena dia selalu mengaku tidak pernah berdekatan dengan pria manapun walau itu sekaligus fans beratnya.

Evelynn memang wanita yang _'nakal'_, tapi bukan berarti dia tipe orang yang senang mempermainkan pria. Evelynn tahu bagaimana dia harus menjaga sikapnya. dia yakin, berita ini pasti di buat-buat oleh suatu oknum media agar citranya jatuh. dan lebih, Management yang menaunginya juga banyak di laporkan oleh mantan artis-artisnya atas kasus (kebanyakan) kontrak yang tak di sepakati.

Kini dia berada di sebuah bar kecil. duduk di dekat meja bartender sembari meneguk segelas Vodka.

"Kau mau tambah lagi, nona muda?" tawar si bartender.

Evelynn hanya mengangguk letih, dia mendorong gelasnya ke depan dan membiarkan bartender tersebut menuangkan Vodka.

"Pasti berat ya? Evelynn? aku yakin kau bisa melalui ini" ucap si Bartender.

Evelynn mendengus. "Berhenti menghiburku, brengsek"

"Hei ayolah, kau butuh hiburan"

"Aku tidak tahu. aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan, semua rumor skandal itu palsu. aku tidak pernah tidur dengan pria manapun. aku tidak paham darimana mereka mendapatkan berita tersebut" jawab Evelynn.

"Kau harus segera klarifikasi, nona. sebelum semuanya terlambat" ujar si Bartender.

"Sudah terlambat, orang-orang membenciku. bahkan teman-temanku sendiri" ucapnya. dia langsung meneguk segelas Vodka. "Ugghhhh...! Vodkanya kurang, ini tidak membunuhku"

"Nona, anda tidak boleh seperti itu" tegur si Bartender.

Evelyn memejamkan mata. dia tidak mengantuk, dia hanya berusaha memendam rasa kesedihan dan stress yang sedang melanda otaknya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Ahri...

Yah, Ahri. satu-satunya wanita yang berani menghubunginya dua minggu yang lalu. Ahri dan impian ambisius yang ia yakini akan sukses. dia tidak ingin sendiri, dia ingin bersama dirinya, sang Diva Evelynn. tapi Evelynn merasa agak kurang meyakini bahwa Ahri mampu mewujudkan hal itu.

Sekarang dia sedang apa ya?

Mungkin sekarang di Korea sudah masuk pukul 6 pagi. secara Asia mempunyai jam waktu yang lebih dahulu. dia secara blak-blakkan mengajaknya bergabung dalam ide grup idol yang ingin di bangun. tapi rasanya, Ahri sudah kecewa. si Diva sudah memahami, mungkin Ahri bisa mencari orang lain yang lebih cocok ketimbang dirinya.

Daripada harus mengecewakan seorang teman, Evelynn lebih baik menyiksa diri saja. meski hanya segelas Vodka.

_Beep! Beep!_

Ada notif masuk ke ponselnya.

Dengan rasa malas, si Diva mengambil ponselnya dan membuka notif. oh sial, ini dari managernya.

_'Evelynn! kau sedang dimana! kita butuh bicara sekarang!'_

Ck, persetan dengannya, itu semua omong kosong. Evelynn membatin penuh rutukan.

"Kau di panggil seseorang?" tanya si Bartender.

Dengan perasaan setengah mabuk, Evelynn langsung menaruh lembaran uang ke atas meja. "Aku ada perlu, besok malam aku akan kesini lagi"

"Eh? Nona! tunggu!"

Evelynn berjalan agak kelimpungan, dia melangkah sampai ke pintu depan dan segera pergi ke mobil mewahnya.

.

.

.

"Jelaskan ini semua, Siren. berita ini jadi trending topic di twitter" sahut bosnya.

Evelynn yang sejak tadi setengah mabuk, melihat layar ponsel milik bosnya. seketika matanya melebar.

Trending Topic Twitter

**#EvelynntheDiva**

_**'Rekaman seks terduga si Diva Evelynn dengan pria lain bocor di internet'**_

"APA-APAAN INI!?" Evelynn langsung berteriak.

Di dalam ruang tertutup dan dingin AC, Evelynn berdiri. dia meraup ponsel bosnya dan langsung melempar ke dinding.

_Berita macam apa ini?_ Evelynn bersumpah tidak pernah melakukan apapun dengan pria lain. walaupun itu berhubungan seks! seriuskah?

"Aku tidak pernah berhubungan seks dengan siapapun! ini hoax!" ucapnya.

"Hoax? Media ini tidak pernah memberikan hoax sekalipun, segalanya tentang dirimu di pegang oleh management ini!" ucap bosnya lagi.

Evelynn menggeram penuh amarah. "Apa kau percaya begitu saja! apa perlu kau melihat tes keperawananku sekarang!? AKU TIDAK MELAKUKAN ITU! SAMA SEKALI!" bentaknya lagi.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pria ini!? jelaskan dan siapa namanya!"

"SUDAH KUBILANG AKU TIDAK TAHU DAN ITU BUKAN DIRIKU! didalam rekaman ini, sejak kapan rambutku hitam hah!? rambutku ungu! dan aku tidak segendut yang ada didalam rekaman itu! semuanya jelas hoax, berhenti menuduhku yang tidak-tidak!" Evelynn menyeru.

Media ini harus di tuntut, Evelynn pasti akan melaporkannya ke kuasa hukum.

"Evelynn, kau sudah mencemarkan nama Management. skandal-skandal yang terjadi, segala macam rumor! apa kau tidak bisa menjaga sedikit tingkahmu, hah!?"

***GREEPP!**

Evelynn langsung meraup dasi bosnya. memberi sepasang mata penuh ancaman dan amarah.

"Dengar ya pak tua brengsek, sudah 9 bulan ini aku mengalami banyak tekanan, aku hampir depresi. dan aku mencari semua Psikiater di kota ini, aku berusaha meminum obat penenang, tapi itu semua tak membantuku sama sekali! dan aku bisa saja menghancurkanmu sampai ke organ-organ jika kau masih menuduhku. aku benci di tekan terus, dan aku benci atas perlakuanmu terhadapku dan juga mantan artis-artis yang dulu pernah kau besarkan nama mereka. aku bisa saja membunuhmu diam-diam tanpa meninggalkan jejak. dan mulai saat ini juga...

**Aku keluar dari management mu!**

si Diva melepas raup kerah kemeja si Bos dan langsung mendorongnya sampai terjatuh ke kursi.

Dia sudah muak, dia benci keadaan seperti ini.

Sudah saatnya mengakhiri hidup...

.

.

.

**Seoul, Korea Selatan**

**Pukul 8:00 am**

Ahri terbangun.

Baru kali ini dia bangun pagi, tidak biasanya. sambil menguap, tangannya meraih ponsel di atas laci dan mencoba membuka notif.

Ini, berita tentang Evelynn? lagi?

Jadi trending topic di twitter, rekaman video amatir yang di duga kuat Evelynn dan pria yang tak di sebutkan namanya bocor ke internet.

_**'Rekaman seks terduga si Diva Evelynn dengan pria lain bocor di internet'**_

Seketika, mata Ahri melebar.

"APA!?"

Ahri sampai terbangun dalam posisi terduduk. ia bersumpah ini bukan berita klikbait. mustahil, ini mustahil! Evelynn tidak mungkin begitu. Ahri berusaha untuk tidak percaya dengan media yang suka melebih-lebihkan judul berita.

"Sial, ini gila..." Ahri merutuk kesal. buru-buru dia mencari contact Evelynn dan mencoba menghubunginya.

Masih menunggu panggilan...

"Ayolah Eve, angkat"

Jika di Korea waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi, berarti di Amerika masih malam jam 1 dini hari. semoga saja si Diva itu belum tidur. Ahri benar-benar khawatir sekarang.

...

**Los Angeles, Amerika**

**Jam 01:00 am**

Di balkon rumah mewahnya, Evelynn sedang merokok.

Sudah habis 5, sekarang ini batang rokok ke-6.

Dia sudah berada dalam depresi yang berat, tidak akan ada waktu baginya untuk memeriksakan diri ke Psikiater. dia sudah gila, dan orang gila tidak akan pernah di terima masyarakat.

Bahkan obat-obatan sudah ada di atas mejanya. ini adalah obat penenang diri, Evelynn mendapatkan ini dari dealer asing yang ia kenal lewat kerabatnya. mereka menjualnya dengan harga murah, jadi si Diva memutuskan tetap membelinya.

Sudah tidak ada lagi...

Teman-temannya meninggalkan dia, managernya meninggalkan dia, Managementnya menghakimi dia,

Sekarang dia adalah Diva yang kesepian. dia berharap agar dirinya cepat segera berakhir dan dengan begitu, dia akan bebas dari segala masalah. rokok sudah ia hisap kuat-kuat sekalian menelan asapnya. mungkin dia akan mati karena sesak nafas, aahhh cara yang indah untuk menyakiti diri ya.

Ponselnya berbunyi.

Evelynn menghentikan sejenak aktivitas merokoknya, mata golden melirik ke layar ponsel dan mendapati bahwa Ahri sedang menelpon.

_'Ahri?'_

Anak ini menelpon lagi?

Oh, baiklah. biarkan ini yang menjadi terakhir kalinya. Evelynn sangat ingin mendengar suara Ahri, setidaknya dia bisa mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Ahri?" sahut Evelynn.

_"OH EVELYNN! SYUKURLAH KAU MENGANGKAT TELEPON! AKU KHAWATIR PADAMU!" _teriak Ahri, membuat telinga si Diva hampir berdenging.

"Hey Ahri, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Evelynn, tersenyum tipis.

_"Aku baik-baik saja, di Seoul sudah pagi. bagaimana denganmu? kau akan tidur?_" tanya Ahri.

"Yah..." Evelynn menunduk, semakin menunduk, membuang sisa puntung rokok di atas lantai. "Aku akan tidur, jangan khawatir"

"..."

Jeda di antara mereka. Evelynn kembali mengisap rokoknya kembali.

_"Eve, kau merokok?"_ tanya Ahri.

Hah?

Bagaimana dia bisa tahu?

"Apa maksudmu, Gumiho?" Evelynn bertanya balik.

_"Eve, aku bisa mendengar kau membuang asap. berhenti merokok. matikan sekarang"_ tegas Ahri.

Evelynn mendengus. "Kau bukan ibuku, Gumiho"

_"Aku serius! nanti suaramu bisa rusak! kau takkan bisa menyanyi!"_ kata Ahri.

Evelynn tertawa pahit, si rubah ini sangat menaruh perhatian padanya, meski sudah 5 tahun tak bertemu. _"Maaf, maaf... aku memang takkan bisa menyanyi. aku sudah selesai, Gumiho. terimakasih sudah menelponku"_

_"Eh? apa maksudmu __**'sudah selesai'**__?"_

"Maksudku, aku sudah selesai merokok" jawab Evelynn.

_"Ohhhh, baguslah. tapi jangan lakukan itu lagi"_

Evelynn membuka botol obat, dan mengeluarkan tablet-tablet tersebut ke atas meja secara kasar.

_"Eve?"_ panggil Ahri.

"Ada apa?"

_"Soal skandal itu, aku minta maaf. aku tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu"_ ucap Ahri, nada suaranya terdengar menghalus sedih.

Evelynn tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa Gumiho, aku sadar akan perbuatanku. dan kau benar, aku memang menyebalkan bagi semua orang. tekanan ini sudah membunuhku perlahan-lahan. aku menghargai tawaranmu untuk grup yang kau maksud. tapi sungguh, aku tidak apa-apa"

Dia menekan ponsel kuat-kuat sampai telinganya sakit. si Diva berusaha untuk tenang.

Satu puntung rokok jatuh ke lantai bersamaan dengan air mata yang menetes.

"Sungguh, aku tidak apa-apa" ucapnya, getir.

_"Eve, aku tahu, aku menghargai jawabanmu"_ tambah Ahri.

si Diva menangis dalam diam, Ini benar-benar terakhir kali dia mendengar suara Ahri. jika obat-obatan tak membunuhnya, maka pistol akan jadi pilihan terakhir.

"Kau harus beraktivitas, jaga kesehatanmu, dan pastikan kau memberi yang terbaik untuk penggemarmu Ahri, semoga keberuntungan selalu menyertai dirimu" jawab Evelynn.

_"Ahh, ya, tentu saja. terima kasih sudah mendukungku Eve, kau memang yang terbaik"_ jawab Ahri.

_'Kau memang yang terbaik'_, kalimat ini benar-benar mencekat hati sang Diva. begitu polos, bersih dan sangat berarti baginya.

_"Eve, dengar. aku hanya ingin kau tahu, kalau aku membentuk grup idol atas dasar keinginanku. tapi aku ingin berbagi denganmu Eve, aku percaya padamu. kita adalah teman. kita memang sering bertengkar, tapi kita saling memahami satu sama lain. aku memilihmu karena aku percaya, kita berdua punya masa depan..."_

"Ah?"

di sela tangis diamnya, Evelynn agak terkejut.

Masa depan?

_"Evelynn, aku tidak memaksamu. tapi aku benar-benar membutuhkan bantuanmu sekarang. kontrakku akan habis, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan jika tidak mencari orang lain. aku sudah melihat segala rumor skandal yang menimpamu, tapi kau harus tahu, aku sangat percaya padamu, kau tidak mungkin seperti itu, Eve"_

"..."

Ahri tersenyum. _"Kuharap kau baik-baik saja, aku ingin sekali berbicara denganmu lebih lama. yaah... mungkin tidak untuk hari ini, aku sibuk. mungkin besok kita bisa mengobrol lagi, lewat Webcam. aku sangat ingin melihatmu Eve"_

Evelynn terdiam.

Dia pun beranjak dari kursinya, dan langsung menendang meja sampai asbak dan botol obat-obatan terjatuh ke lantai.

_"Eh? Eve? suara apa itu?"_ tanya Ahri.

Evelynn langsung menginjak tablet obat sampai pecah berkeping-keping.

"Aku akan pergi menemuimu, langsung ke Seoul" jawab Evelynn.

Ahri terkejut. _"A-Apa?"_

Evelynn agak jeda, jika Ahri memang sangat percaya padanya, untuk apa dia harus mati? Evelynn merasa bersalah. dia tidak ingin mengecewakan Ahri, sekali lagi.

"Kita akan bertemu langsung! aku akan pesan tiket ke Korea dari sekarang!" lantas Evelynn.

_"Eh tu-tunggu! kenapa terburu-buru!? bukankah kau sibuk!?" _tanya Ahri, mulai panik.

Evelynn tersenyum miring. _"Aku sudah keluar dari Managament. sekarang aku juga membutuhkanmu, Gumiho. ayo kita buat Grup KDA bersinar!" _

Ahri terkejut, sulit di percaya jika si Diva tiba-tiba ingin segera datang menemuinya.

_"Evelynn..." _Ahri mulai terharu.

"Jangan sok terharu begitu, kucing! aku ingin membersihkan namaku kembali! aku akan datang dan mari kita bicarakan grup idol secara nyata"

_"BAIK BAIK BAIK!"_ Ahri berteriak kegirangan. _"ASTAGA EVE! KAU MEMANG YANG TERBAIK!"_

Evelynn tersenyum puas. "Aku memang terbaik, lebih dari siapapun"

Ahri benar-benar bahagia! moodnya menjadi naik! sekarang dia punya Evelynn di sampingnya.

Evelynn tidak jadi bunuh diri. Ahri masih ingin bersamanya, dari teman menjadi sahabat terbaik. tentu saja, Eve tidak akan membiarkan masa depan teman terbaiknya hancur hanya karena kontrak bermusik sudah habis. si Diva berjanji akan membantu Ahri

Menjadi grup Idol KDA.

_**Bersambung**_


	3. Chapter 3

Butuh waktu 8 jam penerbangan dari Los Angeles menuju Seoul

Evelynn benar-benar tidak sabar untuk segera datang menemui Ahri. yaahh mungkin Ahri akan mengomelinya dan mengatakan kalau tingkah Evelynn waktu pertama kali di telepon sangat menyebalkan. tapi Evelynn tersenyum santai, memang begitulah.

Janji mereka bertemu hari selasa, pukul 17:45 (waktu korea), Ahri mengatakan bahwa dia akan menunggu di bandara jika Evelynn sudah sampai.

.

.

.

di tengah banyak penumpang yang berlalu lalang melewati dirinya yang sedang duduk di kursi tunggu, sembari minum soda, Ahri melihat arloji. ini sudah hampir pukul 6 sore. pasti pesawat yang di tumpangi Evelynn akan segera _landing_.

_'Aku benar-benar tak sabar'_ Ahri bergumam puas.

Dari papan digital jadwal penerbangan, pesawat _Korean AIR KE 2788_ sudah _landing_. Ahri beranjak dari kursinya dan bergegas pergi ke gerbang exit penumpang dari Amerika.

_Di samping itu,_

Setelah pesawat yang ia tumpangi mendarat, Evelynn mengambil koper yang sudah di periksa petugas dan segera melangkah cepat. pasti si Gumiho sudah menunggui dirinya. dia melirik ke jam di ponselnya lagi dan berharap agar dia benar-benar tidak terlambat. ini hampir pukul 6 sore, seharusnya dia tiba disini 10 menit yang lalu kalau pesawatnya tidak mengalami kendala waktu di bandara LA.

Ahri melihat-lihat, sudah banyak penumpang yang keluar dari gerbang Exit, tapi dia belum menemukan sosok si Diva.

_"Heehhhh dimana sih dia?"_ Ahri membatin.

Sudah banyak orang berlalu lalang melewati si Gumiho tersebut, sampai manik karamelnya tertuju pada salah satu wanita di sana...

Evelynn.

si Diva itu, sedang berdiri disana.

"Eve..." Ahri bergumam.

Evelynn tersenyum. akhirnya setelah 5 tahun tak berjumpa, dia bisa melihat Ahri kembali.

Tanpa banya kata, Ahri berlari ke arahnya. air mata penuh haru mengalir melewati pipinya, dan membiarkan dirinya melangkah maju ke arah Evelynn.

"EVEEEEE!" Panggil Ahri.

Evelynn membuka lengannya lebar-lebar.

"Ahri"

"EVEEEEEEE! _ANNYEONG_~!"

***PLAAAAAAAAK!**

Evelynn langsung memberi keplakan ke kepala Ahri.

"ADUH!"

"Dasar Gumiho! kau ini memalukan! ini di bandara! bukan sinetron!" ketus Evelynn.

"Ugghh kenapa kau memukul kepalaku!?" Ahri langsung protes, tangannya mengusap-usap kepala bekas keplakan si Diva tadi.

"Hei! kau berteriak menyebut namaku di depan umum!" jawab Evelynn.

"Gggrrr! dasar wanita menyebalkan! pulang sana ke Los Angeles!" ketus Ahri.

"OOOHHHHH kau tidak menghargai kedatanganku ya!?"

"GGGRRR!"

Mereka berdua saling menatap penuh cekam, hendak mencakar satu sama lain.

Tapi tentu, jeda sebentar sampai mereka berdua tertawa geli.

"Hahahahahha! kau ini jago akting ya!?" tanya Ahri.

Evelynn tertawa keras, hampir mengeluarkan air mata. "Hahahah! dasar bodoh! aku serius memukulmu tahu!"

Ahri tertawa puas, dia langsung merangkulkan lengannya ke atas pundak si Diva, mengajaknya berjalan lagi. "Baiklah baiklah! ayo kita pulang. pasti perjalananmu dari amerika memakan waktu yang panjang ya?"

"Haahh baiklah, baiklah Gumiho"

.

.

.

Ini adalah kamar apertemen mewahnya Ahri.

Untuk seukuran penyanyi idol popstar tinggal di apertemen? _gak salah tuh?_

Memang tidak salah. Ahri sendiri yang meminta ingin tinggal di apertemen, selain jaraknya lebih dekat menuju gedung management, disini juga memiliki fasilitas yang super lengkap. Ahri bukan tipe orang penyendiri seperti Evelynn, dia lebih suka bersosialisai dengan siapapun. menurutnya, kalau punya rumah besar tapi penghuninya cuma satu, untuk apa? Ahri sudah merasa cukup dengan kehidupan yang ia punya sekarang, meski itu cuma apartemen berkelas.

"Ini pertama kalinya bagimu datang ke Korea kan?" kata Ahri.

Evelynn agak membetulkan kacamatanya. "Yah, benar"

"Kita tinggal disini. aku benar-benar tak sabar akan mendiskusikan sebuah grup idol yang pernah ku katakan padamu Eve, ini pasti akan hebat!" jawab Ahri, penuh semangat.

Evelynn tersenyum. betapa indahnya mempunyai teman seperti Ahri.

"Nah Eve, waktu aku menelponmu, suaramu agak terdengar serak. kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Ahri.

Evelynn menghembus nafas ringan. dia langsung duduk di atas sofa dan melepas kacamata pinknya. "Sebenarnya, ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu, Ahri"

"Eh? apa itu?"

Ahri ikut duduk di sebelahnya.

"Dengar, waktu kau menelponku. aku hendak bunuh diri" jawab Evelynn.

Seketika, Ahri terkejut.

**"APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!?"**

"Oke oke! bisa kau tenang dulu! jangan teriak!" Evelynn langsung protes.

Ahri beranjak dari kursinya dan meraup jaket Evelynn, memberinya tatapan mencekam. "Kau! apa yang kau lakukan!? kau bunuh diri saat aku menelponmu! KENAPA KAU LAKUKAN ITU HAH!?"

"Dengarkan aku dulu, Gumiho! duduk dulu!"

Ahri langsung duduk, menatap intens pada si Diva.

"Dengar Ahri, aku tahu perbuatanku bodoh. aku menghabiskan 6 batang rokok dan sekalian aku menelan asapnya agar paru-paruku mati. aku juga menyiapkan obat agar aku bisa overdosis, bahkan ada pistol di meja" jelas Evelynn.

Ahri mulai sedih. "Kenapa... kenapa kau lakukan itu, Eve?"

"Karena aku depresi" jawab Evelynn. "Selama berbulan-bulan ada banyak rumor skandal yang menimpaku, awalnya aku bersikap biasa saja. tapi semakin lama, rumor itu membuatku gila. aku merasakan beban yang besar. management menuduhku, dan teman-temankup pergi disaat aku kesusahan"

"Oh.. Eve..." Ahri hampir menangis.

Evelynn mendengus. "Baiklah kucing, jangan menangis"

"Tidak! maksudku... kau sembunyikan ini semua? kau sebenarnya depresi dan kesepian. kalau begitu, aku takkan meninggalkanmu!" ucap Ahri.

"Hahhh terima kasih Ahri, tapi jika kau tidak menelponku saat itu, aku sudah tinggal nama sekarang" ucap Evelynn.

Ahri memberi usapan lembut ke bahu si Diva, memberi support terbaik agar dia merasa nyaman sekarang.

"Evelynn, kalau ada masalah. katakan semuanya padaku. tidak perlu menjadi rahasia lagi, mulai sekarang kita harus saling terbuka. apapun itu, katakan semua yang ingin benar-benar kau keluarkan. kau tidak bisa hidup terbebani seperti ini"

Evelynn agak terdiam. dia mengangguk pelan dan langsung memberi tepukan kecil ke bahu si rubah yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Maafkan aku Ahri, aku janji tidak akan bertingkah bodoh lagi"

"Kau ini membuatku jantungan, Siren. sungguh! jangan coba-coba bunuh diri, atau aku yang membunuhmu!" Ahri mengancam.

"Wah? kau akan membunuhku? aku tunggu aksimu, kucing" Evelynn tertawa licik.

Ahri tertawa lagi. "Haah! baiklah! karena kau baru sampai ke Seoul, bagaimana kita cari tempat makan? atau mau pesan saja?"

"Aku sedang malas berpergian, pesan makanan saja"

"Baiklah"

.

.

.

**Malam hari**

**Pukul 19:40 pm.**

TV masih menyala, menayangkan segala macam siaran iklan.

Berhubung Evelynn sedang berada di Korea, dia harus mengikuti budaya dan aturan makan yang santun.

Menu makan malam hari ini sangat sederhana. di tengah-tengah meja, ada pemanggang kecil yang mengepulkan aroma asap daging_ Bulgogi_, di temani hidangan _Kimchi _dan air putih. ini pertama kalinya bagi sang Diva mencicipi nasi, sebuah beras putih yang telah di nanak oleh Ahri sendiri.

"Ahri, ini nasi?" tanya Evelynn.

Ahri mengangguk. "Hummm"

Dan dia menyicipnya sedikit. "Ini tidak ada rasanya"

"Eve, kau sedang berada di Korea, nasi disini adalah kebutuhan pokok utama" ucap Ahri, masih menikmati makan malamnya.

Tapi sungguh, si Diva agak kesulitan makan dengan sumpit. berkali-kali dia mencoba mengambil nasi dan daging, tetap saja tidak bisa, justru makanannya malah jatuh. kelakuan dan tingkah bingungnya membuat Ahri tertawa, hampir saja tersedak.

"Hahaha! Evelynn, kau mengalami Culture-Shock!"

"Ugghh! kenapa harus pake sumpit sih! tidak ada sendok atau garpu!?" keluh Evelynn, sekarang makanannya berceceran ke atas meja.

"Dasar anak payah! hanya orang lemah makan pake sendok!" ledek Ahri.

Evelynn langsung menancapkan sumpit ke atas meja. "Aku tidak bisa makan dengan sumpit! seharusnya kau menyediakan sendok!"

"Hei hei hei! tidak sopan menaruh sumpit dengan cara begitu! cepat ambil lagi!" perintah Ahri, menunjuk-nunjuk.

"Heehhh, baiklah" Evelynn mencabut sumpitnya lagi, dia pun mengangkat mangkuk setinggi dada agar makanannya tidak terlalu berjatuhan.

"Eve, taruh mangkuknya ke meja. itu tidak sopan" ujar Ahri.

"Kenapa mau makan saja banyak aturan!? aku tidak biasa makan begini!" Evelynn protes.

"Disini, ada banyak etika makan yang sopan. kalau kau makan malam bersama sekelompok orang dan salah satu di antara mereka ada yang lebih tua darimu, kau harus membiarkan yang lebih tua mengambil sumpitnya dulu sebelum kau" jelas Ahri, masih mengunyah makanan.

Evelynn mengangkat sebelah alisnya, heran. "Lalu? aku harus menunggu orang tua sampai selesai makan baru aku? begitu maksudmu?"

"Maksudnya, sebagai bentuk menghormati orang yang lebih tua. ingat, kau disini tidak bisa berbuat seenaknya seperti di Amerika. yaahh aku tahu sih, budaya orang memang berbeda-beda. tapi karena kau berada disini, kau harus ikut semua yang ada" jelas Ahri lagi.

Evelynn hanya bisa mendengus. dia belum terbiasa dengan aturan yang serba sopan dan santun. dia memegang sumpit lagi dan mencoba mengambil nasi, dan sial... lagi-lagi nasinya jatuh.

Ahri mulai tertawa "Hahahahahaha!"

Baiklah! si Diva mengaku kalah, dia belum terbiasa makan malam seperti halnya orang-orang Asia. karena kasihan melihat teman lamanya kesusahan begini, akhirnya Ahri memberi sendok pada Evelynn.

"Tidak sopan jika makanan di habiskan setengah saja. _Cheoncheoni mani deuseyo_" ujar Ahri.

"Hah? apa artinya?" tanya Evelynn.

"Makanlah pelan-pelan" jawab Ahri, dia mulai meniup-niup sedikit kepulan asap di atas pemanggang. "Daging asapnya masih panas"

"Lalu kenapa makanan harus benar-benar habis? bagaimana kalau sedang tidak lapar?" tanya Evelynn.

"Kau tinggal di Korea, disini menghabiskan makanan yang telah di sajikan tuan rumah merupakan bentuk ucapan syukur dan menghargai" jelas Ahri.

"Tapi kau memesan makanan ini, bukan masak sendiri" balas Evelynn.

Ahri berkacak pinggang. "Hei! mau makanan ini di pesan atau masak sendiri, tetap saja harus di habiskan! cepat makan sampai kenyang, karena kita harus menulis lagu"

"Kau sudah menulis lagu?"

Ahri mengambil lembaran kertas berwarna pink dari meja dekat TV. "Tentu saja! aku sudah menulis setengah liriknya. tapi sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya dulu padamu. menurutmu, Idol grup itu seperti apa?"

"Idol grup, biasanya berisi banyak member. paling sedikit 3, paling banyak bisa lebih dari10 orang" jawab Evelynn.

Ahri memberi jempol. "Ding ding ding ding! Itu benar!"

"Oy Gumiho, apa kau memikirkan berapa member untuk grup idol kita?" tanya si Diva.

Ahri tersenyum. "Aku sebenarnya ingin punya banyak member, tapi kurasa.. 4 orang sudah cukup"

Evelynn menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Oh, jadi kita perlu mencari dua orang lagi?"

"Tentu saja!" Ahri mengangguk cepat. "Kita berdua jago menyanyi, suara vokal kita bagus, tapi tidak akan seru tanpa adanya lead dancer"

Evelynn memutar bola matanya, setengah malas. "Dancer? ayolah Gumiho, aku tidak jago menari"

"Baiklah, terlalu cepat untuk mencari member. bagaiman kalau kita berlatih menari dulu? aku sih bisa, bagaimana denganmu? Succubus?" tanya Ahri, mulai memasang senyum sombong.

Evelynn mendengus. "Tsk, kau pikir tubuhku ini kaku seperti besi loteng? aku bisa saja belajar menari lebih cepat satu kali daripada kau"

Ahri iseng memukul bahu si Diva, tertawa keras. "Hahaha! lucu sekali Evie Evie!"

"Lalu sekarang apa yang kau tulis, kucing?"

si rubah langsung menunjukkan selembaran yang baru saja ia tulis. "Ini potongan lirik lagu yang ku ciptakan sendiri! hanya 4 baris. konsep dari lirik yang ku tulis ini adalah tentang sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan 'Popstar'. seseorang terkenal tidak hanya berbakat saja, namun tampil percaya diri dan penuh optimis. yaahh ku harap kau bisa memberiku masukan sih"

Manik golden si Diva ini membulat, sungguh?

_Down down down down down down_

_Down down down down down down_

_Down down down down down down_

_Down down down down down down_

"HAH? LIRIK LAGU APA INI?" tanya Evelynn.

"Memang beginilah caraku memulai sebuah lagu! kau tidak bisa meremehkan kemampuanku, iblis" jawab Ahri.

"Lirikmu tidak jelas! sini biar aku yang buat!"

Evelynn langsung menyabet lembaran tersebut dan ikut menambahkan.

"Nah! begini lebih baik!"

_I'm a picture-perfect face_

_With that wild in my veins_

_You can hear it in my_

_Growl, growl, growl, growl_

Ahri membaca sepotong lirik tersebut, dia menatap Evelynn dengan tatapan bosan. "Huh, kau ini tidak pandai membuat lirik ya?"

"Kau meremehkanku?" Evelynn bertanya balik.

"Apa maksudmu yang bagian _Growl, Growl, growl_-nya? kau mau adu geraman dengan binatang buas?" tanya Ahri.

Evelynn mulai kesal. "Hei! ini yang disebut seni menulis lirik! kau ini tidak paham maknanya ya!?"

"Ugghhh! ayolah Eve! kita harus serius!"

"Aku sudah serius, kucing!"

"Berikan lembarannya padaku!" giliran Ahri yang meraup kertas tersebut. dia membaca sejenak sebelum hendak menulis lagi.

"Ehh tunggu, ini tidak buruk" ucap Ahri.

Evelynn cemberut. "Tadi kau mengejek lirik laguku"

"Bukan begitu! lirik lagumu memang jelek. tapi... jika aku menaruh lirikmu di atas tulisan lirikku, maka hasilnya jadi begini!"

Ahri menulis dengan cepat, dan kembali menunjukkan hasil tersebut ke hadapan Evelynn.

_I'm a picture-perfect face_

_With that wild in my veins_

_You can hear it in my_

_Growl, growl, growl, growl_

_Down down down down down down_

_Down down down down down down_

_Down down down down down down_

Down down down down down down

Evelynn mengetuk-ngetuk dagu dengan jari telunjuknya. sebenarnya tidak terlalu buruk, tapi...

"Ahri, bagian down, _down down_ nya di hapus dua baris yang bawah"

Ahri mengerjapkan mata. "Eh? kenapa?"

"Coba saja"

Ahri menghapus sebagian.

_I'm a picture-perfect face_

_With that wild in my veins_

_You can hear it in my_

_Growl, growl, growl, growl_

_Down down down down down down_

_Down down down down down down_

"Wow Eve, ini tidak begitu buruk!" kata Ahri.

Evelynn tersenyum bangga. "Aku hanya menulis asal-asalan, tapi rasanya kita harus menyusun konsep lagu ini sebelum menulis liriknya lagi"

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita cari member lain! ada saran?" tanya Ahri.

Evelynn agak berpikir sejenak. sambil mengetuk-ketuk sumpit di pinggiran mangkuk, dia berusaha memikirkan kenalan yang bisa di ajak kerjasama.

"Eve, berhenti mengetuk-ngetuk sumpit, itu tidak sopan" ujar Ahri.

Evelynn berdecak. "Kau ini sok ngatur-ngatur, heh"

"Tadi aku bilang, aku ingin ada _lead dancer_, girlband yang bagus itu akan semakin keren kalau menyanyi di sertai menari. apa kau punya kenalan yang kira-kira dapat membantu kita?" tanya Ahri.

"Sebenarnya tidak ada. kenalanku kebanyakan penyanyi solo. tapi aku pernah melihat sekilas lewat siaran _Dance Competition_, Hongkong. wanita itu benar-benar berbakat, dia adalah salah satu konsestan dan masih mengikuti lomba" jawab Evelynn.

Ahri langsung berbinar-binar, masih ada harapan!

"Sungguh!? siapa namanya?"

"Aku lupa. namanya Kai... eehhmmm... uggh! aku benar-benar lupa! pokoknya nama depan dia adalah KAI!" jelas Evelynn, dia langsung meraih ponsel dan menunjukkan salah satu video Dance Competition Hongkong ke Ahri.

"Lihat? dia hebat bukan?"

"Woaaaahhh!"

Ahri benar-benar kagum. wanita ini sangat hebat dalam menari! koreografinya tak kalah dengan girlband atau boyband terlatih seperti pada umumnya. dan lagi, dia adalah Juara satu dalam kompetisi tersebut.

"Menurutmu, bagaimana kita bisa menghubungi orang ini?" tanya si rubah.

Evelynn hanya mengangkat bahu. "Dia punya instagram kan? hubungi saja"

"Tapi... bagaimana kalau dia tidak mau?" tanya Ahri lagi.

"Kau belum mencoba, Gumiho"

Ahri menyerahkan ponsel si Diva itu kembali. "Ehmmm baiklah... saranmu sudah lumayan membantu, Eve. tapi aku perlu waktu untuk memikirkannya lagi, aku harus melihat semua video-video dancenya sebelum memutuskan"

"Baiklah, aku memahami itu Gumiho"

Dan bagi mereka berdua, memulai sesuatu dari awal memang tidak begitu buruk kan? sudah saatnya mencari member lain.

**_Bersambung_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pukul 11:01 am**

**Seoul, Korea Selatan**

Sudah seminggu Evelynn menetap di Seoul, Korea Selatan.

Bersama Ahri, mereka mulai menulis lagu di laptop masing-masing, sekalian juga mencoret di banyak lembaran kertas. menyiapkan lagu untuk seukuran Grup Idol bukan level yang mudah. mereka juga harus berbagi lirik, dan bahkan... Ahri masih mencari-cari dua member yang nantinya akan menjadi anggota grup KDA.

"Oy Succubus, bagaimana dengan dancer yang kau maksud waktu itu?" tanya Ahri.

Evelynn masih sibuk mengetik. suara ketukan keyboard laptopnya bergema mengisi keheningan kamar apartemen.

"Apanya?" tanya dia.

"Itu lho, yang namanya Kai" jawab Ahri.

"Aku baru menge-_check_ namanya, dia adalah Kai'sa. dia wanita paling jangkung di antara kompetitor dancer lainnya, dan dia berambut hitam agak kecoklatan" jelas Evelynn. langsung menekan spasi di keyboard laptop.

"Nah itu yang ku maksud! ayo cepat kita rekrut dia!" ujar Ahri.

Evelynn menggeleng. "Gumiho, tidak semudah itu merekrut orang. kita belum bertanya padanya, dan belum tentu dia mau"

"Ohh! pasti dia akan mau! aku yakin, dia ini pasti akan memenangkan _Dance Competition _Hongkong tahun ini! dan kita akan membutuhkannya!" Ahri tetap percaya diri.

"Baguslah kalau kau optimis. bagaimana kau akan menghubunginya?"

"Aku sudah DM dia di instagram, tapi... BELUM DI BACA SELAMA SEMINGGU! HUAAA!" Ahri menangis banjir.

Evelynn meringis kesal. "Hei hei hei! berhenti membanjiri laptopku, kucing!"

"EVE! _eotteoke!?_ kalau kita tidak bisa merekrut member! kita takkan bisa membentuk grup!" ucapnya rintih, sekarang dia berguling-guling di atas karpet secara dramatis.

Evelynn berdecak kesal. kalau Ahri sudah begini, pasti susah di tenangkan. "Baik baik baik! aku saja yang hubungi dia nanti! tapi berhenti berguling-guling kucing!"

Dan Ahri berhenti merengek.

"Dengar! Kai'sa masih sibuk dengan kompetisi itu. jelas dia takkan sempat membuka berbagai DM yang masuk ke notif ponselnya. biarkan dia mengurus itu selagi kita masih menulis lagu" jelas Evelynn, dia langsung memutar laptopnya ke hadapan Ahri.

"Lihat, aku sudah menulis setengah. bagian mana menurutmu yang harus di ganti?"

"hmmmmmm..."

_And when I start to talk like that _

_Oh, you won't know how to react_

_I'm a picture perfect face, with that wild in my veins_

_You can hear it in my growl, growl, growl, growl_

Ahri agak menggumam-gumam. "Sudah lumayan, sekarang mari kita tambahkan dengan lirik yang ku ketik"

si rubah mengetik ulang lirik yang baru saja di tulis si Diva.

"Hmmm hhmmmm... ini dia!"

_And when I start to talk like that _

_Oh, you won't know how to react_

_I'm a picture perfect face, with that wild in my veins_

_You can hear it in my growl, growl, growl, growl_

_So keep your eyes on me now_

_무엇을 보든 좋아할 거야_

_[mueoseul bodeun joahal geoya]_

_닿을 수 없는_

_[daheul su eopneun] level_

_나와 대결 원한 널 확신해_

_[nawa daegyeol wonhan neol hwakshinhae]_

_We got it all in our hands now_

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Eve?" tanya Ahri.

"Ehhh? kau menambahkan lirik dengan bahasa korea?" tanya Evelynn.

"Hei! justru menarik lho kalau kita menggunakan campuran bahasa inggris dan bahasa korea, bukankah semua grup idol begitu?" kata Ahri, tersenyum percaya diri.

"Yah yahhh terserah kau sajalah kucing" Evelynn melambai acuh.

Ekspresi si rubah mengkerut heran. "Tapi... kurasa lirik ini lebih cocok berada di baris kedua dan ketiga, dan kita belum menulis lirik pembukanya!"

"Naahh itu bisa nanti saja! yang penting kita harus menulis sampai reff!"

Dan mereka berdua mulai berpikir.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Kita ngapain sekarang?" tanya Ahri.

"Entah..." jawab Evelynn.

Pada akhirnya, mereka berdua bengong.

.

.

.

Sampai siang hari, mereka belum menulis lagu.

Di luar hujan deras, di sertai angin kencang dan juga petir yang menggelegar. Evelynn memilih untuk tidur siang dulu sementara. sofa kamar apartemen ini begitu empuk seperti kasur hotel bintang lima, Ahri memang tidak salah pilih tempat tinggal.

Si rubah menaruh segelas teh di atas meja tepat bersebelahan dengan sofa dimana Evelynn sedang berbaring tidur, manik caramel terangnya menatap si Diva yang tidur begitu pulas dan cantik. ah sial, pose tidurnya mirip seperti sedang model pemotretan.

Ahri menghela nafas ringan, masih sulit ia percaya bahwa Evelynn benar-benar berniat bunuh diri. apa yang terjadi selama 5 tahun ini? bukankah Evelynn punya segalanya? dia tenar dan memiliki banyak penggemar. rasanya... seiring skandal-skandal yang menimpa si Diva membuat beban hidupnya semakin bertambah.

Yah, Ahri paham, menjadi artis itu penuh tekanan. bukan sesuatu hebat seperti yang di lihat orang awam.

Dia mengambil remote dan menyalakan TV.

"..."

"Kucing, bisa kau matikan TVnya? aku sedang tidur" gumam Evelynn.

"Ya aku hany- HAH!?" Ahri langsung berdiri.

Evelynn membuka matanya. dia tidak tidur.

"Kenapa kau kaget?" tanya Evelynn.

"KU KIRA KAU TIDUR!" teriak Ahri.

Evelynn berdecak. "ck, bodoh.. aku cuma memejamkan mataku"

"Tapi kau bilang ingin tidur dulu!" kata Ahri, masih syok.

"Seorang Succubus membutuhkan istirahat cantik. kau ini sangat menganggu, kucing" ucap Evelynn, dia pun terbangun dari sofa dan mengambil segelas teh.

"ITU TEH KU!" sahut Ahri.

Evelynn menaikkan sebelah alis. "Hah? apa?"

"Gggrrr! kau benar-benar menyebalkan Succubus jelek! awas saja kalau minta sabun cuci muka milikku nanti!" tambah Ahri lagi, sekarang urat persimpangan di dahinya mulai terlihat.

_'PEMENANG CAN YOU DANCE TAHUN INI...! __**KAI'SA!**__'_

Ahri dan Evelynn sama-sama menoleh ke arah layar TV. mendapati seorang pemenang kompetisi dance modern, adalah Kai'sa.

"Eve...! Kai'sa! Kai'sa menang!" kata Ahri, menunjuk-nunjuk ke TV.

Evelynn sampai menganga, dia bersumpah baru menonton 3x kompetisi Can You Dance dan sekarang sudah ada pemenangnya. bahkan Kai'sa yang menang!

"KITA SUDAH MENDAPATKAN DANCERNYA! KITA MENDAPATKAN DANCERNYA! KITA MENDAPATKAN DANCERNYAAAAAAAA!" Ahri berteriak kegirangan sampai lompat-lompat di atas karpet.

"Hei hei! hentikan! kenapa kau yakin dia akan jadi dancer untuk grup kita!?" tanya Evelynn.

"Kau ini lupa ya? padahal yang menyarankan dancernya kan adalah kau!" Ahri mengetus kesal.

"MAKSUDKU, KAU TIDAK PUNYA KONTAK UNTUK MENGHUBUNGI DIA, KUCINGGGG!" teriak Evelynn, sudah keburu kesal.

"Oh iya"

_***plakk!**_

Evelynn bersumpah lebih baik amnesia daripada menghadapi kebodohan Ahri.

"Tapi yang penting... Kai'sa menang! kita harus menculik dia sekarang juga dan bawa dia kemari!" ucap Ahri, dia langsung mengambil ponselnya dan menekan tombol kontak. dia ingin menghubungi managernya.

"Ahri, tunggu dulu-"

"Ssshh Eve, diam! aku sedang memanggil managerku" potong Ahri.

"Kucing, dengarkan aku dulu" Evelynn langsung meraup ponselnya si rubah, menaruhnya kembali ke meja.

"Evelynn! apa yang kau lakukan!?"

"Sebelum kau memanggil managermu, kita pikirkan kembali. kita baru dua orang anggota" Evelynn menjelaskan, menatap lebih intens pada Ahri.

"Dan sekarang, kau ingin seorang dancer. aku memang menyarankan Kai'sa bisa bergabung dengan kita, tapi yang akan jadi kendala adalah, dia berada di Hongkong, dan kita... sedang berada di Korea" ucapnya lagi.

"Oh itu gampang, kita yang pergi ke Hongkong" jawab Ahri.

Mata golden si Succubus sampai melebar "EEEHH! KE HONGKONG!?"

Ahri tersenyum bangga, dia menekan tombol nomor ponsel untuk menghubungi manager. "Tentu saja, aku akan menelpon managerku dan meminta dia mencarikan kontak acara _Can you Dance_. dan kita secara langsung bisa menghubungi Kai'sa dengan mudah dan membawanya masuk dalam grup KDA!"

Evelynn menghela nafas berat. _astaga..._ sepertinya sifat ambisius Ahri memang takkan pernah hilang.

Tapi kalau di pikir-pikir, ada benarnya juga.

_Lebih cepat, lebih baik_. mungkin ini yang Ahri pikirkan, mengingat Kai'sa adalah seorang dancer dengan potensi bakat yang besar, management mana yang sangat menginginkan Kai'sa sebagai bintang artis mereka? pasti akan banyak saingan.

Sebentar lagi, KDA akan kedatangan member baru...

.

.

.

Menjelang malam,

Evelynn sibuk mengetik ulang sebagian lirik lagu yang ia tulis bersama Ahri. kali ini, lagunya harus selesai, minimal setengahnya saja sampai pada bagian chorus. kebetulan Ahri sedang keluar dulu, dia bilang sih mau jajan. tapi kenapa harus jajan malam-malam? cuma Tuhan dan Ahri yang tahu. Evelynn hanya mengangkat bahu dan kembali fokus menulis lagu.

_'Tidak ada suara cempereng Ahri, aku jadi tenang...' _Evelynn bergumam, dia langsung menyesap kopinya.

***BLAAMM!**

"OOOOHHH EVE!~~~~!" Ahri menyeru, memanggil Evelynn ala-ala suara _princess _Disney sambil membuka pintu dengan cara kasar.

***BBRRRUUUHMMFFFFTT!**

Evelynn memuncratkan kopinya, sekarang layar laptop kesayangannya hitam semua. sial, ini kopi favorit yang baru saja dia minum sekali teguk.

"AHRI!" Evelynn mulai kesal. "BERHENTI MEMBUATKU KAGET! SEKARANG LIHAT! KAU MEMBUATKU MENUMPAHKAN KOPI!"

"Ups maaf" Ahri terkekeh geli.

"Jadi apa kau sudah selesai jajan?" tanya Evelynn.

"AKU BERHASIL MENDAPATKAN NOMORNYA KAI'SA!" jawab Ahri lagi.

**"APA?"**

Evelynn terkejut.

Ahri tersenyum lebar, dia langsung menunjukkan nomor tersebut ke hadapan Evelynn.

"Cepat sekali!? bagaimana kau bisa langsung mendapatkan nomornya Kai'sa!?" tanya si Diva.

"Ohh! managerku bisa bekerja sangat cepat, kami berhasil menghubungi pihak Can you dance dan mereka bersediam memberi nomor ponselnya Kai'sa! mereka juga memberitahu kalau si bintang Popstar Ahri akan menghubunginya sekarang juga! yihuuuyyyy~!" jelas Ahri, sekarang berputar-putar seperti ballet di ruangan utama.

"Eehh? cepat sekali..." bahkan Evelynn sampai tak percaya.

"Ayo duduk yang manis dan kita Vidcall Kai'sa sekarang!"

Kedua bintang penyanyi ini duduk di atas sofa. Ahri menyalakan Video Call dan segera menghubungi Kai'sa, dia terus tersenyum, benar-benar tak sabar!

"Ahri, kau tahu... aku tak pernah melihatmu bersemangat begini. maksudku, seperti 5 tahun yang lalu.. kau ini biasanya orang yang tenang" ucap Evelynn.

"Hei, aku ini sudah jadi wanita yang elegan, bukan lagi wanita yang bersikap kekanak-kanakan" jawab Ahri.

"Hmmm" Evelynn hanya memutar bola matanya, yaahh bisa di bilang Ahri memang sedikit berubah. sedikit ya

_'Halo?' _

"HAI KAI'SA!_ ANNYEONG!_" sapa Ahri.

_'Waahh! Ahri! apa ini benar kau?'_

"IYA BENAR! AKU AHRI! SENANG BERTEMU DENGANMU!" kata Ahri lagi.

Evelynn berdecak kesal, suaranya Ahri seperti capslock jebol.

Kai'sa tertawa gugup. _'Hahaha! Ahri, senang bertemu denganmu. sungguh, aku tak menduga kau akan benar-benar menghubungiku. tadinya ku kira pihak acara Can You dance sedang membuat prank untukku'_

Ahri menggeleng cepat. "Ah tidak tidak tidak! ini bukan prank! ini sungguhan! kau lihat? di sebelahku ada Evelynn! sang Diva paling bejat dan paling jelek sedunia"

"HEI!?" Evelynn protes, hendak melemparkan bantal ke si rubah tersebut.

_'Evelynn? Evelynn?'_ Kai'sa nampak bingung.

"Iya! kau tahu Evelynn kan?!" tanya Ahri.

_'Ehhmmm... yah, aku tahu dia, sang Diva. senang bertemu denganmu juga, nona Evelynn'_ sapa Kai'sa.

"Tidak perlu memanggilku nona, cukup Evelynn saja" ucap Evelynn.

"Sshh, jangan panggil dia Evelynn, panggil dia Succubus jelek" bisik Ahri. dan akhirnya menerima hadiah lemparan bantal dari sang Diva.

"Itu tidak lucu dasar kau kucing sialan!" rutuk Evelynn.

_'Jadi.. ada sesuatu yang ingin kau bicarakan?'_ tanya Kai'sa.

"OH TENTU!" Ahri mengangguk penuh semangat. "aku melihatmu memenangkan kompetisi dance itu, kau sungguh luar biasa dan berbakat! aku yakin karirmu menjadi dancer paling hebat sedang terbuka lebar saat ini"

_'Oh terima kasih!'_

"Pfffttt, Ahri tidak pandai memuji" dengus Evelynn.

"Hei! memuji bakat seseorang itu penting tahu!" ketus Ahri.

"Dan satu lagi, setelah kau menang dalam lomba dance itu, apa kau punya kesibukan lain? seperti.. yahh jadwal manggung baru? atau liburan dulu?" tanya Ahri lagi.

_'Hmmmm jujur, sebetulnya saat ini banyak management yang menghubungiku. mereka sangat ingin aku menjadi artis mereka, dan... yah, aku masih mempertimbangkan ini. walau tawaran mereka cukup menarik sih'_

"APAAAAAA!?" Ahri terkejut, membuat Evelynn sampai menutup kedua telinganya. "KAU SEDANG DI INCAR BANYAK MANAGEMENT!?"

_'eehh i-iya...'_ Kai'sa agak gugup.

"APA KAU SUDAH TANDA TANGAN KONTRAK!?" tanya Ahri lagi, sekarang dia mirip seperti Godzilla.

_'ehmm... be-belum sih...'_

"AH TIDAK!" Ahri memegang kepalanya penuh frustasi. gawat, kalau begini.. Kai'sa akan di rebut orang lain. padahal Ahri benar-benar mengincarnya.

"KAI'SA! AKU DAN EVELYNN AKAN DATANG KE HONGKONG UNTUK BERTEMU LANGSUNG DENGANMU!" jawab Ahri.

_'Apa?'_ Kai'sa sampai berkedip heran.

"AHRI! DASAR BODOH!" Evelynn bersumpah kalau sikap Ahri benar-benar tidak sopan.

"KAU MASIH DI HONGKONG KAN!?" tanya si rubah lagi.

Kai'sa mengangguk pelan. _'Benar, aku menetap di Hongkong'_

"BAGUS! BERIKAN ALAMAT RUMAHMU SUPAYA AKU BISA MENCULIKMMHFFMP!" kalimat Ahri terpotong begitu Evelynn langsung membekap mulut si rubah.

_'Menculik... apa?'_ tanya Kai'sa.

"Lupakan saja kalimat tadi, jadi intinya.. aku dan Ahri sedang membuat idol grup. kami baru dua orang, jadi ingin menambah satu member sebagai lead dancernya. dan kami sangat berharap kau mau menerima tawaran ini untuk bergabung dengan KDA" jelas Evelynn, tangannya masih sibuk membekap mulut Ahri yang memberontak.

_'Oh, Grup idol? aku akan bergabung dengan grup kalian?'_ tanya Kai'sa.

"Ya benar" jawab Evelynn. "Kami sangat berharap kau bersedia menerima tawaran ini. jangan khawatir, Ahri tidak segila sepeti yang kau lihat sekarang. aku dan Ahri sudah punya banyak pengalaman dalam berkarir di dunia musik"

_'Oh, seperti menyanyi ya? jujur, aku tak terlalu pandai menyanyi. tapi kalau sebagai lead dancernya, aku mau'_ jawab Kai'sa.

"Jadi kau mau?" tanya Evelynn.

_'Aku masih harus memikirkannya, karena sebelum aku menang di Can You Dance seminggu yang lalu, ada grup idol lain yang menawarkan hal yang sama padaku. mereka ingin aku bergabung, dan aku bahkan sudah siapkan tempat untuk posisi lead dancer dan akan tanda tangan kontrak Kamis depan'_ jelas Kai'sa.

**"HMMMMPHHFHFFTMH!"** Ahri berusaha bersuara.

_'Ahri bilang apa?' _tanya Kai'sa.

"Dia bilang tidak apa-apa, kau bisa pertimbangkan lagi. tapi aku berani menjamin, aku dan Ahri akan membantumu membuka karir bermusik yang jauh lebih besar. posisimu sebagai lead dancer grup kami masih dibuka. jadi ambil waktumu dan putuskanlah jika kau sudah siap" jawab Evelynn.

**"HHNMGFGMMMFHFHHH!"** Ahri masih memberontak.

_'Oh baiklah, aku mengerti!'_ Kai'sa tersenyum._ 'terima kasih atas tawarannya Evelynn, Ahri. aku sangat senang bertemu dengan idol hebat seperti kalian, suatu kehormatan bagiku bisa berinteraksi langsung dengan kalian'_

"Yahh aku juga, Kai'sa. kami sangat mengapresiasi keputusanmu nanti"

_'Terima kasih!'_

"Kalau begitu, jika kau sibuk, tidak apa-apa kalau kau mau mengakhiri panggilan Vidcall kami. kau boleh menghubungi kami kapan saja jika butuh sesuatu" tambah Evelynn.

_'Terima kasih banyak Evelynn! aku sangat menghargai itu, tapi kalian berdua adalah bintang yang sibuk, aku khawatir kalau aku hanya menganggu' _

**"HMMHHMMMHMDFFFHH!"** Ahri tidak bisa melepas tangan Evelynn dari mulutnya. masih memberontak.

"Ahri bilang, terima kasih dan hubungi kapanpun yang kau mau" kata Evelynn.

_'Baiklah! sekali lagi terima kasih! Evelynn, Ahri!'_

"Sama-sama"

Dan akhirnya panggilan Vidcall berhenti.

Evelynn langsung melepas tangannya dari mulut Ahri. eewwww sekarang telapak tangannya banyak air liur rubah.

"EVELYNN! kenapa kau membekap mulutku! masih banyak yang harus kutanyakan pada Kai'sa!" kata Ahri. "Pffft! tanganmu asin! habis makan apa sih!?"

"Kau ini berisik, bukan begitu caranya merekrut orang lain. Kai'sa sudah banyak mendapat tawaran dari berbagai grup idol bahkan management lain. kita kalah cepat dengan mereka" jawab Evelynn.

"Tidak! kita takkan kalah cepat! akan ku hubungi managerku lagi untuk mencari alamat rumahnya Kai'sa di Hongkong!" ucap Ahri, tegas.

"Astaga Ahri, kau ini bisa tenang dulu kan?! kita tak bisa memaksa Kai'sa begitu saja. cepat atau lambat, Kai'sa pasti akan jadi milik orang lain. bukan bergabung dengan grup kita" tambah Evelynn lagi, masih bersikeras.

**"Evelynn"** Ahri memanggil, nada suaranya berubah.

Evelynn agak terdiam. baru kali ini dia mendengar Ahri begitu serius.

"Setelah 5 tahun melalui berbagai masa yang sulit. aku ingin menciptakan sesuatu yang baru, sesuatu yang bisa membuatku bahagia. tidak hanya aku, tapi juga kau. Eve, kau ingin namamu bersih kan dari rumor skandal yang menimpamu? jika kau ingin nama baikmu kembali, aku janji akan mengembalikan pamormu seperti semula. yaitu, dengan memperkenalkan diri kita sebagai KDA" jelas Ahri, menatap lekat-lekat pada si Diva.

"Mau bagaimanapun caranya nanti, kita harus optimis. karena aku ingin kau juga selamat Eve, memang sulit untuk lepas dari skandal itu, tapi kau juga harus bangkit. dan aku juga takkan membiarkanmu bunuh diri" tambah Ahri lagi.

"..."

Evelynn terdiam.

"Kita akan ke Hongkong kalau sudah dapat alamat rumahnya Kai'sa. dan kita bisa bicara langsung secara tatap muka dengan dia"

"...Ahri..." si Diva bergumam.

Apakah dia benar-benar Ahri yang ia lihat?

Ahri memang ambisius dan cerewet. tapi ketika dia serius, kalimatnya begitu dalam.

Evelynn agak termenung, tapi rasanya... dia bisa meyakini pada Ahri bahwa membentuk grup idol bukanlah hal yang buruk. jika Ahri sudah percaya padanya, mengapa Evelynn tidak membalas rasa kepercayaan itu?

_Benar kan?_


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

**Hongkong**

**Pukul 6:00 pagi**

Kai'sa sudah terbiasa bangun pagi.

Bangun pagi memang bukan masalah, dia bukan seorang wanita yang hobi rebahan atau hanya sekedar bermalas-malasan di kamar. Kai'sa terbiasa bangun pagi seiring rutinitasnya menjadi seorang dancer yang memakan banyak waktu pribadinya.

Iya, lebih tepatnya, waktu berlibur.

Setelah memenangkan juara pertama Can you dance kemarin, ada banyak tawaran kontrak dari beberapa managament yang menghubungi dirinya, bahkan ada juga grup idol yang sangat menginginkan Kai'sa agar bergabung dengan mereka. tapi, Kai'sa masih bimbang

Tawaran-tawaran itu memang menarik, tapi Kai'sa masih mempertimbangkan karir masa depannya. dia memang dancer yang hebat, tapi dia belum bisa menata masa depannya nanti. entah apa yang ia inginkan, segalanya memang rumit.

Bahkan kemarin, si bintang Popstar Ahri dan juga si Diva Evelynn, menghubungi dirinya lewat Video call. sungguh, Kai'sa benar-benar berpikir kalau ini cuma prank dari pihak penyelenggara Can you dance, tapi ternyata tidak, ini sungguhan. Ahri si artis popstar yang begitu terkenal menghubunginya. bahkan dia bisa melihat betapa konyolnya Ahri bersama Evelynn.

_'Kami sangat berharap kau bersedia menerima tawaran ini. jangan khawatir, Ahri tidak segila sepeti yang kau lihat sekarang. aku dan Ahri sudah punya banyak pengalaman dalam berkarir di dunia musik'_

Yaahh... Kai'sa tahu, Evelynn dan Ahri memang sudah punya banyak jam terbang dalam dunia musik. mereka penyanyi yang berbakat. Kai'sa sendiri berpikir, jika seandainya dia bergabung dengan suatu grup idol, dia pasti di haruskan menyanyi. tapi masalahnya, dia tak punya bakat dalam bernyanyi.

_'Suaraku jelek, lebih buruk'_ dia bergumam gelisah.

Berdiri di depan cermin kamar mandi, mengamati dirinya. seorang Kai'sa yang pekerja keras dan sangat tekun...

Ah bukan, dia sebenarnya mendapat banyak tekanan.

Menjadi dancer memang impiannya, tapi tekanan sedang menghantuinya saat ini. Kai'sa takut akan sesuatu yang mungkin bisa menghancurkan dirinya. menjadi tenar tidak seindah apa yang orang pikirkan.

Kai'sa punya gangguan kecemasan yang tinggi semenjak masih remaja. entah apa yang membentuknya jadi begini, tapi ia merasa... tuntutan lah yang menyebabkan dirinya jadi pribadi yang mudah khawatir dan takut. si gadis jangkung ini berusaha menghilangkan rasa cemas tersebut, tapi tidak bisa, semuanya gagal.

Dia membuka layar ponselnya, mendapati ada notif.

_'Apa ini?'_

Notif ini... dari Ahri?

'

**from : Ahri**

_Hai Kai'sa! ini aku Ahri! maaf aku tak bisa menghubungimu secara langsung. mungkin ini terlihat tidak sopan, tapi sesungguhnya banyak hal yang sangat ingin ku ketahui dari dirimu. jika kau tak keberatan, apa kau mau bertemu langsung dengan kita? yaa mungkin lebih tepatnya, aku dan Evelynn akan menemuimu langsung ke Hongkong. kita bisa bicara, duduk manis dan minum teh. jangan khawatir, ini bukan tipuan, tapi aku bersungguh-sungguh ingin bertemu denganmu, kawaannnn~ jadi terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca pesan ini. kami tunggu jawabanmu!_

_Salam kecup _

_Ahri si rubah paling cantik dan Evelynn diva paling jelek sedunia'_

Kalimat kawan itu...

Kai'sa tak menyangka bahwa Ahri telah menganggapnya sebagai teman. padahal mereka baru bertemu secara video call. si jangkung ini dapat merasakan hawa hangat dari pesan teks yang di tulis Ahri. seperti... penuh kasih sayang dan perhatian.

"..."

Kai'sa masih harus berpikir.

.

.

.

Hari ini dia sedang berlatih

Membuat sebuah koreografi dance untuk sebuah acara Hip Hop besar di Hongkong, Kai'sa dan kru dance lainnya sudah berlatih hampir 2 jam karena waktu acara mereka akan berlangsung 3 hari lagi.

"Baiklah! break time dulu!" sahut salah satu kru dancer.

Mereka pun membubarkan diri menuju ke tempat duduk masing-masing dan segera beristirahat.

Kai'sa membuka tasnya dan mengambil ponsel, barangkali ada pesan penting yang masuk ke notif ponselnya.

_'Ahri lagi?'_ Kai'sa bergumam heran.

**'From : Ahri**

_Halo Kai'sa! bagaimana kabarmu!? kau baik-baik saja kan? apa kau sudah makan dengan cukup? aku yakin kau sedang sibuk sekarang. tapi tenang! aku takkan menganggumu, jika kau perlu sesuatu, katakan saja padaku dan aku siap membantumu :D, terima kasih!'_

Kai'sa membuka pesan lain. ohh, ini dari Ahri lagi.

**'From: Ahri**

_Hai Kai'saaaa :v'_

Pesan masuk lagi

**'From : Ahri**

_Kai'sa! aku ingin kau jadi lead dancerku!'_

Pesan masuk lagi dan lagi

**'From: Ahri**

_Kai'sa! apa kau mau kue!? kue buatanku lebih enak daripada buatan Evelynn! aku akan membawakannya ke Hongkong!'_

Pesan masuk berulang kali.

**'From: Ahri**

_Kai'sa! Kai'sa! Kai'sa! masuklah dalam grup ku sayang!'_

Dan satu pesan lagi.

**'From Ahri:**

_Woyy Kai'sa, Evelynn penggemar beratmu lho! dia katanya juga minta sekalian dia ajak nge-dance biar tubuhnya langsing sumringah :v'_

Oh, masih ada satu pesan lagi.

**'From : Ahri**

_Kai'sa, maaf ini aku Evelynn. tolong maafkan si rubah brengsek Ahri, dia suka nge-spam pesan orang. kalau kau merasa terganggu, abaikan saja pesan ini dan jangan ladeni si Ahri. terima kasih'_

ehh buset, nge-spam njir...

Apa sampai begini saking inginnya mencari _lead dancer?_ Kai'sa tak menduga kalau Ahri sangat menginginkan dirinya untuk bergabung.

"Kai'sa, apa nanti kau masih sibuk usai latihan?" tanya salah satu kepala Kru, tuan Chen Lee.

Kai'sa tersenyum, menaruh ponselnya lagi kedalam tas. "Tidak ada, usai latihan aku harus pulang lagi, karena aku perlu waktu berlibur" ucapnya.

"Oh, padahal, aku kesini ingin memberitahumu kalau kau mendapat tawaran lagi" ucap si Lee.

"Eh? tawaran?" Kai'sa bingung.

"Tentu saja! ada satu grup idol yang ingin mencari koreografer dancernya. dan mereka memilihmu untuk bergabung disana!" tambahnya lagi.

Kai'sa berkedip cepat.

Ini adalah tawaran ke-10 kalinya dengan tipe yang sama datang pada Kai'sa. tapi lagi-lagi, Kai'sa masih harus berpikir. jujur, dia bingung.

"Bagaimana? kau mau?" tanya Lee.

Kai'sa tersenyum. "Terima kasih tuan, tapi... masih banyak tawaran lain yang belum ku putuskan. jujur, aku sendiri tidak tahu harus memilih yang mana. dan aku juga ingin memastikan bahwa pekerjaanku akan sangat berguna bagi mereka"

"Ohhhh aku mengerti. tapi kau harus segera memutuskannya Kai'sa, waktumu cuma seminggu. jangan sia-siakan kesempatanmu untuk menjadi dancer profesional, dimana ada kesempatan, pasti itu jalanmu membuka karir di dunia musik!" kata Lee lagi.

Kai'sa tertawa gugup. "heheheh baiklah... aku mengerti. dan ngomong-ngomong, aku juga dapat tawaran dari salah satu bintang popstar, namanya Ahri, dan si Diva Evelynn"

Lee agak terkejut. "Apa? Ahri? Evelynn?"

"Benar" Kai'sa mengangguk pelan. "Mereka berdua adalah penyanyi, semalam aku sudah melakuka Vidcall dengan mereka, dan ingin sekali memasukkanku dalam grup idol" tambahnya lagi.

"Kau yakin?"

Kai'sa agak hening. tapi dia mengangguk lagi. "Yahh... aku agak memikirkan itu sih"

"Tadi kau bilang ada Evelynn kan?"

"Iya"

"Nak, Evelynn memang penyanyi yang berbakat, tapi dia suka bermasalah. ada banyak rumor skandal yang sedang dia alami" jelas Lee, langsung menepuk kedua bahu Kai'sa dan menatapnya dengan agak intens.

"Aku tahu, maksudku, ini bukan soal skandalnya, tapi..."

"Kai'sa, meski kau menginginkan itu, aku menyarankan agar kau tetap menerima tawaran lain, tidak dengan Evelynn dan Ahri yang kau maksud"

Kai'sa bingung. "Kenapa?"

"Aku khawatir, kau akan kena masalah. maksudku... Evelynn? dia seorang Diva, tapi_ attitude_-nya di hadapan publik sangatlah buruk. dia wanita yang terlalu mementingkan diri sendiri. dan Ahri, aku kurang yakin jika dia berani menawarkan posisi untukmu, masalahnya, ku dengar dari kabar Management yang menaungi Ahri, kontrak si rubah itu akan habis. jadi, dia tidak punya 'rumah' yang dapat membantunya tenar lagi" jawab Lee.

Kai'sa terdiam.

Sungguh? tapi...

"Kalau kau bergabung dengan mereka, aku tidak bisa menjamin masa depan karirmu Kai'sa. kau ini dancer, kau adalah potensi paling besar yang harus dimiliki semua orang"

"..."

Kai'sa menghela nafas ringan. ini sulit, keadaan ini hanya mempersulit saja, bukan mencari solusi untuk dirinya.

"Maaf, aku bisa pikirkan kembali" ucapnya.

Lee tersenyum lebar. "Bagus! sekarang istirahatlah! kita akan kembali berlatih 1 jam lagi!"

Kai'sa termenung. sekarang dia semakin bimbang. jika dia menolak tawaran Ahri untuk bergabung dengan grup idolnya, mungkin... yah agak sulit di jelaskan. mungkin Ahri akan kecewa, tapi tetap keputusan berada di tangan Kai'sa.

Kai'sa masih butuh waktu.

.

.

.

**Seoul, Korea Selatan**

**Pukul 08:00 am**

"Ahri! berhenti spam terus! omel Evelynn.

"Kalau kita tidak segera menemui Kai'sa, nanti management lain akan segera mengambil dia!" sahut Ahri, suaranya agak keras.

"Kenapa kau takut sekali Kai'sa bakal di ambil!?" bentak Evelynn.

"Karena kita akan membutuhkan dia!" jawab Ahri, lebih keras.

Seketika, mereka berdua hening.

"Eve, aku memang keras kepala. tapi sikapku punya tujuan baik, aku percaya padamu dan aku percaya pada Kai'sa. apapun itu, akan ku bangun KDA menjadi grup idol yang nyata. kita harus mengambil langkah cepat bagaimanapun caranya" jelas Ahri, manik goldennya melirik ke ponsel, dan tidak ada notif pesan yang masuk.

"Kai'sa pasti akan membalas pesanku beberapa jam lagi, mungkin dia sibuk" tambah Ahri.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Ahri, tenang" pinta Evelynn.

si Gumiho menghela nafas berat, dia langsung terduduk lemas ke sofa. "Eve... aku benar-benar bingung..."

"..."

Evelynn memejamkan mata, dia juga lelah. dan dia memilih ikut duduk di sebelah Ahri.

"Maafkan aku Ahri, aku mengerti apa yang kau inginkan. tapi segalanya butuh proses, tidak ada yang instan. aku juga berharap Kai'sa bisa segera bergabung dengan kita"

Ahri menunduk. "Aku tahu, maaf aku terlalu ambisius"

"Tidak apa" Evelynn tersenyum tipis, dia langsung menepuk bahu Ahri. "Aku yakin kita bisa melalui ini, jika Kai'sa mau bergabung, itu adalah kejutan besar bagi kita. tapi... jika Kai'sa tidak mau, kita masih bisa mencari dancer lain. kau tidak perlu panik, Ahri. kalau kau butuh sesuatu, aku bisa membantumu"

Ahri menghela nafas lagi, langsung menyandarkan kepala di bahu si Diva. "Haahhhhhh... Eve, aku benar-benar lelah. boleh aku rebahan selama seharian penuh?"

"Lagipula kau nganggur kan?" tanya Evelynn.

"Itu karena aku yang minta libur. aku sedang malas bergerak..."

"Baiklah, kau mau pesan makanan?"

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmm, boleh juga"

.

.

.

**Hongkong**

**Pukul 12:23 pm.**

"Kalian tahu! Pentakill akan membuat album baru lagi!"

"Sungguh!? mereka akan punya album lagi!?"

"Pentakill memang hebat!"

"Waaaaaaaah!"

Kai'sa mengamati percakapan kru dancernya yang sibuk membicarakan band metal Pentakill. rata-rata dari mereka memang penyuka musik death metal atau rock metal. dan lagi, mereka juga fans berat Pentakill.

Sambil mengunyah roti, Kai'sa membuka pesan di ponsel lagi. tumben...

Ahri tidak memberi chat pesan padanya. sedang sibuk jugakah?

"Hei Kai'sa!"

Kai'sa menoleh.

"Apa kau dapat tawaran baru lagi?" tanya salah satu temannya.

Kai'sa mengangguk pelan. "Ya, dan yang paling terbaru... kalian tahu popstar Ahri dan Diva Evelynn?"

Semua temannya berkedip cepat. "Ehhhh? mereka berdua?"

"Iya benar"

"POPSTAR AHRI DAN DIVA EVELYNN? SUNGGUH!?"

Kai'sa menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "eehmmm yaahh, memang benar kok"

"Hei aku tahu mereka! kudengar Ahri akan lepas kontrak bulan depan!"

"Dan Evelynn? kau yakin Kai'sa? maksudku... bukankah Evelynn sedang banyak masalah? skandal dia dengan beberapa seleb pria? dan juga kasus rekaman seks itu?" kata temannya.

Kai'sa terkejut.

Skandal seks? Evelynn sedang terlibat masalah itu?

"Huhhh, wanita itu jalang. dia bukan artis yang patut di contoh untuk publik" ketus salah satu kru dancernya.

"Benar, dia memang penyanyi yang bagus, tapi tingkahnya itu yang membuat namanya jelek. Evelynn si Diva? cuma numpang di balik julukannya itu!"

"Aku jadi kasihan dengan Ahri, pasti dia sedang di pengaruhi untuk berbuat buruk bersamanya"

_Bla bla bla bla_

Obrolan ini lama-lama jadi gosip. Kai'sa jadi meringis sendiri, dia bukan tipe penggosip. Kai'sa ingin sekali segera menjauh dari pembicaraan tak penting begini.

"Kaisa! kau tidak boleh gabung dengan mereka!"

Kai'sa mendecakkan lidah, agak malas. "Yaahhh lagi-lagi kau seperti tuan Lee, menyuruhku untuk tidak bergabung dengan mereka"

"Aku serius, maksudku... Ahri sih tidak apa-apa, tapi ada Evelynn nya!"

"Ya, jangan sampai kau terpengaruh oleh Evelynn, dia bisa saja menarikmu dalam skandalnya!"

"Itu benar Kai'sa, kau ini gadis yang baik. jangan sampai kau berubah gara-gara dia"

"..."

Kai'sa meremas plastik rotinya, langsung melempar ke tong sampah.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita ke ruang practice lagi, kita menari sampai tak bisa bernafas" pinta Kai'sa tanpa menoleh ke teman-temannya.

"HAAAAAAAH!?" oh bagus, sekarang kru dancernya yang terkejut.

Kai'sa tidak mau repot-repot mendengar kawan kru dancernya membicarakan hal buruk tentang Evelynn atau Ahri. yang sekarang ia cemaskan adalah kebimbangannya untuk memutuskan. dan waktunya sangat singkat.

.

.

.

**Hongkong**

**Pukul 20:02 pm.**

_*Brukkhh!_

Kai'sa langsung merebahkan diri ke atas kasur. hari ini benar-benar... melelahkan.

Persiapan acara mereka tinggal 3 hari lagi sebagai dancer pembuka. Kai'sa benar-benar butuh waktu istirahat, dia bahkan tak ingat kapan terakhir bisa berlibur dan akan bersenang-senang ke pantai. oohh rasanya jadi ingin ke pantai sekarang juga. belum lagi dengan tekanan tawaran yang datang menerjang dirinya seperti peluru, membuat Kai'sa tak bisa menahan diri.

Dia butuh waktu, dia tidak ingin gangguan kecemasannya kambuh lagi.

Tangannya masih kuat menggenggam ponsel. dan sampai malam ini, Ahri tidak memberi pesan apapun ke ponselnya.

Ok, Positif _thinking_, mungkin Ahri juga sibuk.

_'Apakah Evelynn seburuk itu? dan kenapa Ahri juga repot-repot mencari seorang dancer?' _Kai'sa bergumam heran.

Kalau di pikir-pikir, bisa saja Ahri membuka open dancer untuk grup idol bentukannya. dan itu terasa lebih mudah daripada harus bersusah payah mengincar satu orang seperti dirinya. si gadis jangkung tersebut menghela nafas rendah, dia tidak bermaksud menolak tawaran Ahri. hanya saja... gangguan kecemasannya kambuh lagi. dan saat ini dia sedang bingung untuk memutuskan apakah ingin bergabung dengan Management lain atau tidak.

Yah, sulit sih..

Manik violetnya menatap layar, berandanya penuh dengan berita klikbait. oh sial, Kai'sa ingin menyingkirkan berita tak berguna ini dari ponselnya. tapi... ada satu yang menarik perhatian..

**'sang Diva Evelynn dan berbagai masalah skandalnya'**

_Headline news_ yang aneh, tapi Kai'sa membacanya.

Sebenarnya Kai'sa tahu kalau Evelynn memang artis yang suka bermasalah. entah itu rumor atau fakta, sebagian orang sudah menganggap bahwa Evelynn bukan publik figur yang patut di contoh. dan untuk Ahri... karena memang dia seorang bintang popstar, semua orang jelas menyukainya, selain cantik dia juga orang yang nampak berseri-seri.

Jangan mau bergabung dengan mereka, Kai'sa...

Jujur saja, Kai'sa berusaha untuk tidak percaya pada omongan orang. dia belum kenal secara dekat siapa itu Evelynn dan Ahri, bukan karena media yang terlalu melebih-lebihkan sebuah judul dan menyebabkan rumor yang tak habisnya.

_*beep beep!_

Oh? siapa ini?

**'From : Ahri**

_Kai'sa! apa kabarmu? senang kau baik-baik saja. kuharap pesan ini tidak menganggumu, ini aku Evelynn. aku memakai nomornya Ahri karena ponselku rusak kena tumpahan kopi, tolong salahkan Ahri, ekornya tak sengaja menyenggol gelasku. aku hanya ingin memberitahumu bahwa aku dan Ahri sangat berharap kau mau bergabung dengan grup bentukan kami. jadi... kami putuskan untuk memberimu tenggat waktu selama sebulan, kami akan menghargai keputusanmu. jangan lupa jaga kesehatan dan beraktivitas-lah sesukamu'_

Kai'sa mengerjapkan mata. sungguh ini bahasa ketikannya Evelynn?

Evelynn yang katanya di cap sebagai artis paling bermasalah dan publik figur yang buruk... berkata begini?

Dan mereka memberi waktu selama sebulan untuk memikirkan! wow, itu cukup lama. sementara management yang menawarinya saja pun hanya memberi tenggat beberapa hari.

_'A-aku... aku bingung' _Kai'sa menepuk kepalanya, dia cemas lagi.

Dia akan segera tanda tangan kontrak dengan management lain hari Kamis depan. bagaimana ini, mana yang harus dia pilih?

Kalau mereka memberinya pilihan...

.

.

.

**Seoul, Korea Selatan**

**pukul 22:09 pm**

"Baiklah, kucing. kau harus ganti ponselku karena ekor sialanmu itu" ketus Evelynn.

"Hei! ponselmu masih berfungsi! lihat? layarnya masih bisa di scroll! jaringannya saja masuk dengan lancar!" balas Ahri.

Kedua bintang penyanyi ini duduk di sofa. mereka sebenarnya kebingungan, terlebih Ahri yang tadi berjalan mondar-mandir mengelilingi ruangan saking cemasnya menunggu jawaban Kai'sa. ekornya tak berhenti bergerak seiring rasa membingungkan yang meningkat.

"Eve" Ahri berucap, dia agak menunduk.

"?"

"Eve, apa menurutmu... jika kita tak bisa menemukan member yang cocok. apa aku dan kau saja sudah cukup?" tanya Ahri.

Evelynn agak tertegun, dia memperbaiki posisi duduknya lagi menjadi lebih tegap namun santai.

"Ahri, kau yang mengajakku kemari. kita pasti bisa menemukan member lain yang mau bergabung dengan KDA" ucap si Diva.

"Tapi, entah mengapa perasaanku mengatakan, kalau Kai'sa akan menolak tawaran kita" gumam Ahri.

Evelynn menghela nafas ringan, dia bersandar lagi ke sofa.

"Menurutmu, apa aku ini publik figur yang buruk?" tanya Evelynn.

"Pfffft, sangat buruk dan jelek" sahut Ahri, tersenyum miring.

"Aku serius, apa kau memandangku begitu?" tanya Evelynn lagi.

"Aku tak pernah menganggapmu buruk, Siren. kau tahu? kau ini temanku! masa iya aku menjelek-jelekkan dirimu. kau adalah kau, tidak semua orang bisa menjadi seperti dirimu" jelas Ahri, langsung iseng menepuk paha si Diva.

"Ugghh! Ahri! ini sakit!" keluh Evelynn.

Ahri langsung cemberut "Pertanyaanmu seolah menggambarkan bahwa kau ini _insecure_, Eve"

"Aku tidak _inscure_, hanya saja... kurasa Kai'sa bisa mempertimbangkan tawaran kita. maksudku... mungkin karena tingkahku yang selalu buruk di mata masyarakat, Kai'sa tidak akan mau" jawab Evelynn lagi.

"Kalau begitu, kita bisa yakinkan Kai'sa kalau kita adalah orang yang baik-baik!"

Evelynn mendengus. "lawak? kau bahkan merusak ponselku"

"HEI!"

Ahri langsung melempar bantal ke arah Evelynn.

"Oke oke! sekarang kau mau perang bantal denganku!?" teriak Evelynn, dia sudah bersiap meraih bantal dan hendakm melempar balik ke arah Ahri.

"Evelynn! kita harus memperjuangkan ini! Kai'sa adalah wanita yang berbakat dan mempunyai potensi besar. kita akan memberinya karir! kita akan membuka jalan untuknya menjadi artis terkenal, tidak akan ada dancer unik seperti dia!" jelas Ahri.

"Aku juga memandangnya begitu, Ahri. tapi ingat, kita tidak bisa memaksa Kai'sa"

"EVE!" Ahri merengek.

Evelynn menaruh jari telunjuk tepat di bibir si rubah. "Kau memintaku untuk tidak pesimis. aku menurutI pada kata-katamu, tapi ingat... aku sangat ingin meminta tolong darimu Ahri, kita biarkan Kai'sa memilih. entah dia mau atau tidak, biarkan pilihan berada di tangannya"

"..."

Ahri agak terdiam.

Tapi dia tahu, sebenarnya Evelynn menaruh harapan besar pada Kai'sa. terlebih, di samping semua kasus skandal dan berbagai masalah yang menimpa diri si Diva, dia berharap agar ada orang yang mau menerima sikap Evelynn apa adanya.

Iya, apa adanya.

Ahri agak mengangguk pelan.

"Bagus" Evelynn tersenyum santai.

"Oke Eve, tapi aku sebenarnya sudah membuat_ planning_" kata Ahri, tangannya langsugn mengambil selebaran kertas berukuran A4.

"_Planning?_ apa yang kau rencanakan?" tanya Evelynn.

"Ini adalah daftar rutin aktivitas kita, kalau sudah menemukan dua member untuk KDA! pertama, kita saling mengenal satu sama lain, kedua... kita bekerja sama membuat lagu, ketiga kita mulai latihan untuk vokal dan koreografi dance-nya. keempat, kita akan terus menyiapkan ini semua setiap hari, setiap waktu dan setiap detik! kelima, kita akan mendapat kesempatan kontrak dan jeng jeng jeng jeng jreengg! jadilah KDA!" kata Ahri.

Evelynn sampai berkedip heran. "Ehh? kau benar-benar menyiapkan ini semua sematang mungkin?"

Ahri mengangkat bahu. "Hei! kalau ingin menata masa depan, kita harus merancangnya dari sekarang! ini adalah kronologi yang nantinya akan kita lalui!"

"hmmmm baiklah, kalau nanti kita berhasil mendapatkan Kai'sa, siapa member berikutnya?" tanya Evelynn.

Ahri tertawa. "Evelynn, itu bisa nanti! aku akan mencari seorang rapper begitu kita sudah berhasil mendapatkan Kai'sa. kau tahu? mencari dancer dan rapper itu susah, kita jalani ini satu-persatu"

Evelynn agak terdiam. baru kali ini dia melihat Ahri 'rapih' dalam mengorganisir aktivitas. kalau boleh tahu, sebenarnya Ahri termasuk tipe wanita yang paling malas, malas malas malas semalas-malasnya melakukan aktivitas berat. oh, jangan lupa.. dia kan rubah, kalau rubah sudah jelas kerjaannya cuma makan, tidur, rebahan dan terus berulang-ulang.

Tapi, karena impiannya dalam membentuk grup idol, membuat si wanita berjuluk Diva ini jadi berpikir ulang. mungkin Ahri ingin memperbaiki karirnya dari nol.

Ah bukan

Ini bukan soal dirinya, tapi ini soal karir mereka berdua.

"Aku kan sudah janji! aku akan memperbaiki karirmu Eve, KDA akan di sukai semua orang. kau tidak kena masalah lagi" tambah Ahri lagi, memberi satu kedip mata yang penuh meyakinkan.

Ahri selalu berpikir, seandainya saat itu dia tidak menelpon Evelynn, mungkin si Diva tersebut sudah tinggal nama karena bunuh diri. terkadang takdir bisa membalikkan nasib orang 360 derajat tanpa di duga, Ahri merasa bersyukur bahwa dirinya adalah penyelamat Evelynn ketika si Diva hampir jatuh dalam jurang depresi yang dalam.

Tangannya mengepal kuat-kuat, dia juga ingin membalas kepercayaan Ahri.

Akan dia buat KDA mendunia.

"Ayo, kita perjuangkan ini sampai titik darah penghabisan" ucap Evelynn, mengulurkan tangan pada Ahri.

"Oh?"

Yah, Ahri paham. maksud uluran ini adalah uluran penyemangat. dia selalu tahu bahasa tubuh si diva, jadi dia tak perlu mempertanyakannya.

dia menerima uluran tangan tersebut.

"Baiklah" ucap Ahri.

"Kita bisa menunggu Kai'sa untuk memutuskan, sekarang fokus utama adalah planning dan lagu" tambah Evelynn lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita Vicdall Kai'sa?" tanya Ahri.

"Apa?"

Ahri mengaktifkan fitu _Video Call_. "kita akan menghubungi Kai'sa nanti malam, kita akan wawancarai dia"

"Oh, baiklah. kau mau basa-basi lagi?" tanya Evelynn, tersenyum penuh meledek.

Ahri mendengus santai. "kau tahu? basa-basi itu enak lho!"

_***BUGGHH!**_

Evelynn langsung melempar bantal ke wajah Ahri. "kau ini payah dalam mencari topik pembicaraan, Gumiho!"

"Kalau begitu ayo kita perang bantal!" sahut Ahri, melempar bantal guling tepat ke arah Evelynn.

"SIALAN GUMIHO! AWAS KAU!"

"AOWKWKWKWKWKKW!" Ahri langsung kabur.

"HEI! KEMBALI!" teriak Evelynn, sekarang kedua tangannya sudah memegang dua guling besar.

Dan jadilah perang dunia ketiga antara anak rubah dan anak Succubus yang sedang saling mengejar dan membawa banyak amunisi berupa bantal tidur.

**_Bersambung..._**


	6. Chapter 6

**Pagi hari**  
**Hongkong pukul 09:01 am.**

Musik Hip Hop menggema di dalam ruang dance practice yang luas, bersamaan dengan suara tekanan bass yang mendentum begitu keras diriingi musik rap yang lirikal.

_I do it for the turn-up (gat-gat)_  
_Got that ammo locked and loaded!_  
_I ain't talking bout no burner_  
_Flip a page I'll explode it_

_Got a cabin in Manolo (nolo)_

_Trying to tell them boys_  
_I never leave da crib alone_  
_'Cause I keep one in my car and I got two at home_  
_They diff'rent kinds but they do the same thing_  
_Double-edged double-barrel (bang bang)_

"Ayooo! teruskan!"

"Kau hebat Kai'saaaa!"

"Woohoooooooooo!"

"WOOOOOOOOO!"

Kai'sa bersama partner dancernya, terus bergerak mengikuti alunan musik rap. di kelilingi pasang mata yang sedang memandangi dirinya bergerak dalam area tengah lantai licin, seluruh tubuhnya terasa seperti terus mengikuti setiap lirik.

***pause**

_I do it for the turn-up (gat-gat)_  
_Got that ammo locked and loaded!_  
_I ain't talking bout no burner_  
_Flip a page I'll explode it!_

Seluruh kru dancer saling bersorak penuh kagum, mereka bertepuk tangan. Kai'sa mengikuti alunan hip hop yang senada dengan gerak tubuh lincahnya. dengan lekukan dan kelihaian mengikuti irama musik, si wanita jangkung tersebut seperti sebuah robot yang tak pernah berhenti untuk menari.

"WOAAAAAAAAAHH!" seluruh kru di dalam ruang practice berteriak penuh semangat begitu mereka melihat gaya tarian Kai'sa.

Sambil menari, mata violetnya melihat ke semua teman dan kru dancer yang masih fokus sedang mengamati dirinya. mereka tersenyum, tertawa dan terhibur. ini merupakan salah satu penyemangat Kai'sa untuk terus melakukan semua gerakan tarian.

Tidak ada kata gugup untuk menari, ini adalah tubuhnya, dia akan melakukan apapun yang ia mau.

_Got a cabin in Manolo!_

"WOOOAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

_'Fuhhh... hampir'_ Kai'sa bergumam agak lelah.

Tapi dia menikmati alunannya.

Dia sudah menari sejak jam 7 pagi.

iya, jam 7 pagi! sampai sekarang pun belum istirahat, kebetulan kru dancer sedang melakukan pemanasan dengan menggunakan lagu hip-hop yang sudah di remix dan baru mereka akan melakukan dance yang sesungguhnya untuk acara nanti pukul 12.

Itu artinya, Kai'sa punya waktu 2 jam untuk beristirahat.

"Kai'sa! kau seperti bukan manusia, kau benar-benar robot!" sahut salah satu temannya.

"Wooh! bagaimana kalau kita tukeran tubuh, aku jadi iri tahu!"

Kai'sa terkekeh gugup. "Ayolah kawan, justru kalian lebih hebat dariku tahu" sahutnya penuh canda.

"Jangan sok merendah begitu hei! juara can you dance sudah jelas bisa melakukan apa saja!"

"Hahahahaha!"

Kai'sa tersenyum, dia langsung duduk di kursi dan menghembus nafas lelah.

'fuhhhhhhh... menari berjam-jam rasanya sangat melelahkan'

Tapi sepintas, pikirannya teringat akan Ahri dan Evelynn. dia masih memikirkan tawaran tersebut. semalam, dia sangat cemas. dia kebingungan antara harus mengikuti mereka atau justru menolak tawaran tersebut.

Pesan yang ia terima itu memang baik, dia tahu Evelynn bukan tipe wanita yang tak 'seburuk' kata orang. hanya saja... Kai'sa cuma bingung.

"Kai'sa!" Lee memanggil.

si wanita jangkung itu langsung menoleh. Lee tidak sendirian, dia bersama dengan seorang pria paruh baya yang berpakaian polo biasa dan sepasang jeans hitam datang menghampirinya. tunggu... pria ini adalah bos dari sebuah management yang menawari kontrak dengan dirinya, bahkan sebelum ia memenangkan Can You Dance.

"Kai'sa! kau pasti masih ingat dengan orang ini kan? apa kau sudah siap memutuskan kontraknya?" tanya Lee.

"Eehhmmm..." Kai'sa agak gugup. "Hai?"

"Hai Kai'sa, senang bertemu denganmu. kau pasti sedang beristirahat ya?" tanya si bos.

Kai'sa tertawa gugup. "ahahahha yaahhh aku sih, cuma duduk saja"

"Sempurna! waktu yang tepat untuk membicarakan tawaran yang pernah ku janjikan minggu lalu!" tambahnya lagi.

Kai'sa berkedip pelan. oh tidak... sial, sial.. dia belum memutuskan kontrak itu sama sekali. sekarang isi pikirannya hanya Evelynn dan Ahri. pasti mereka sedang menunggui dirinya...

"Ehmmm apa harus sekarang?" tanya Kai'sa.

si Bos mengangguk cepat. "Tentu saja, karena ada banyak _planning_ yang kami siapkan untukmu nak"

"Oh?"

Rencana? seperti apa ya?

Kai'sa agak terdiam sejenak, kalau ada seseorang yang menyiapkan sebuah rencana tanpa sepengetahuan dirinya, itu artinya...

.

"Evelynn? Ahri? mereka penyanyi terkenal itu?" tanya si Bos.

Sambil menyesap kopinya, Kai'sa mengangguk pelan. "Yah, kau tahu kan? Evelynn si Diva, dan bintang Popstar Ahri? mereka menawariku"

"Waahh, aku tak menyangka mereka akan menawarimu secara langsung!"

"Yahh... benar..."

Kai'sa menaruh gelasnya lagi, manik violet menatap lagi ke bos yang sedang duduk bersebrangan di depannya. "Jadi, rencana apa yang akan kau siapkan untukku?"

"Sebuah rencana besar. jika kau bersedia menerima kontrak kami, kau akan bergabung dengan salah satu grup idol yang nanti akan di persiapkan debut dalam waktu 7 bulan lagi. sebenarnya sudah ada lead dancernya, tapi grup tersebut membutuhkan satu orang penari lagi, jadi pilihanku jatuh padamu, Kai'sa" jelas si bos.

Kai'sa membaca list rencana tersebut. dia agak terkejut dalam batinnya melihat betapa panjang dan ruewtnya semua daftar kegiatan yang tertulis disini. lihat, bahkan waktu istirahat saja hanya ada satu hari.

"..." Kai'sa jadi terdiam.

"Bagaimana? kau suka?" tanya dia.

"Ehmmm, tapi apa benar seperti ini kegiatan aktivitasku nanti? ini terlalu padat. maksudku... aku memang suka menari selama berjam-jam, tapi aku butuh waktu istirahat. kalau sedang dalam keadaan mood yang tidak baik, aku tidak bisa memaksimalkan pekerjaanku nanti" kata Kai'sa.

"Itulah ketika kau menjadi artis terkenal. semua hasil kerja keras dan usahamu akan terbayar dengan ketenaran itu. memang semuanya padat, tapi aku percaya kau mampu melalui ini semua, Kai'sa"

"Bisa beri aku waktu? aku masih mempertimbangkan semua tawaran yang datang padaku. jujur, aku sedang bingung. nona Evelynn dan Ahri masih menunggu keputusanku untuk bergabung dengan grup bentukan mereka"

"Apa? mereka berdua membentuk grup?"

Kai'sa mengangguk pelan. "Iya, grup idol. sama seperti yang kau tawarkan. mereka belum menjelaskan secara detail, tapi mereka berharap aku mau bergabung dulu"

Si Bos tertawa pelan. "Kai'sa, masih banyak tawaran yang lebih emas daripada sekedar dua orang penyanyi yang justru memintamu bergabung sebelum menjelaskan mereka kegiatannya"

"Apa karena nona Evelynn itu banyak skandal?" tanya Kai'sa lagi.

si bos mengangguk pelan. "Iya, dia bermasalah dengan management yang menaunginya, dan juga terlibat beberapa kasus dengan teman sesama artisnya"

Kai'sa mengamati kopinya lagi, kemudian ia menatap pada bosnya. "Bagaimana dengan Ahri?"

"Ahri adalah bintang popstar yang hebat, dia memang berbakat, tapi ku dengar kontraknya akan segera habis. dia mungkin tidak akan memilih menjadi artis lagi" jawab dia.

"Ohh..."

Begitu ya...

Tapi kalau memang Ahri sudah kehabisan kontrak, untuk apa dia repot-repot membentuk grup idol lagi?

"Nah sekarang!" si bos menepuk tangan. "Ayo kita bicarakan kontrak! aku sudah menyiapkan kertasnya dan kau akan tanda tangan sekarang!"

"APA?!" Kai'sa langsung terkejut. "Ta-tanda tangan? tapi... tapi aku belum memutuskan!"

"Hanya satu tanda tangan saja, nona! kau memang belum memutuskan, tapi aku sudah mengetag-mu untuk bergabung dengan management, jadi kuucapkan selamat dari sekarang!" kata si Bos, wajahnya berbinar-binar.

Kai'sa agak mundur, ingin rasanya dia segera kabur dari kursi.

"Tunggu tunggu! bagaimana kalau nanti dulu? oke? aku juga masih banyak tawaran yang belum di diskusikan. jadi... bolehkah kau menunggu sebentar saja?" tanya Kai'sa, sekarang dia mulai gugup.

"Tapi kau sudah 2x meminta untuk menunggu, ini yang terakhir" kata si Bos.

Kai'sa benar-benar ingin pergi. tangannya tidak ingin menyentuh pulpen itu... kertas itu... dan tanda tangan...

dia tidak bisa

Akhirnya, Kai'sa langsung berdiri dari kursinya, menatap bos dengan wajah tegas.

"Aku akan memutuskan, jika aku merasa kalau tawaranmu cukup menarik. tapi, beri aku waktu, aku janji, begitu aku mau, akan ku buat grup idol bentukanmu semakin bersinar dengan koreografi tarianku. tapi dengan sangat memohon, beri aku ruang. terima kasih" ucapnya, dan dia langsung pergi.

"Kai'sa! kau belum tanda tangan!"

Tapi Kai'sa tak menjawab.

Oh tidak, gangguan kecemasannya akan kambuh lagi.

.

.

.

**Hongkong**  
**Pukul 16:34 pm**

Kai'sa dan seluruh kru dancernya sudah selesai berlatih. setelah melakukan briefing singkat, mereka memutuskan akan libur besok untuk menyimpan tenaga dan juga sedikit pemanasan untuk koreografi dance.

Semuanya sudah pulang meninggalkan ruang practice, hanya tinggal Kai'sa seorang diri berada di dalam. duduk meringkuk sambil memegangi kepalanya. ia pejamkan mata serapat mungkin, berharap segala kegugupan dan kecemasan segera menghilang dari isi pikirannya.

_'tidak tidak tidak... aku belum siap..._

_aku tidak sanggup..._

_kenapa banyak tekanan yang menghampiriku setiap hari?_

Sejak kecil, kehidupan Kai'sa sering berpindah-pindah tempat tinggal.

Ia lahir di Cape Town, Afrika Selatan. menghabiskan masa kecil disana sampai berumur 8 tahun, dia langsung berpindah ke negara lain karena pekerjaan orang tuanya. dia sudah tinggal di 10 negara sebelum akhirnya kini keluarganya memutuskan untuk tinggal di Hongkong.

Kai'sa bukan anak biasa, dia anak dengan bakat emas. menari sudah menjadi jalan utamanya. berbagai komunitas dan lomba sudah pernah ia jejali berkat skill menarinya itu. tapi, ada satu hal yang membuat Kai'sa nyaris berhenti di tengah jalan menuju impiannya adalah, karena gangguan kecemasannya.

Gangguan ini muncul ketika Kai'sa masih 14 tahun, di usia saat itu, Kai'sa mengalami banyak tekanan dan beban yang tak bisa ia tanggung sendirian. terlalu banyak menari, terlalu lelah, dan tidak semua orang menyukainya. Kai'sa bahkan harus mengurung diri di kamar karena trauma bertemu dengan banyak semua orang yang tak bisa ia hadapi. dia sudah meminta pada orang tuanya untuk menghentikan rasa sakit ini, tapi gangguan ini tidak pernah sembuh...

Apa yang harus kulakukan?

aku benar-benar ingin mati...

Menjadi pemenang juara 1 can you dance tidak membuat ia bahagia selamanya, Kai'sa sudah pusing. terlalu banyak tekanan, mungkin ini yang paling parah. ada banyak managament yang mau menawari kontrak, tapi mereka akan memberinya tekanan yang tak mungkin ia sanggup kendalikan sendiri.

**_*Beep! Beep!_**

Ada notif masuk di ponselnya.

Kai'sa mengambil ponselnya dan membuka notif pesan. ini dari Ahri

**"From: Ahri**

_Kai'sa! jika kau tidak sibuk, apa malam ini kau mau melakukan Video call denganku? ada beberapa hal ingin ku jelaskan padamu. waktu Korea dan Hongkong hanya beda 2 jam, kau bisa menghubungi kami jam 9 ditempatmu, jangan khawatir! aku akan menunggu! salam dari si uWu Ahri. btw, aku harus mengganti biaya kerusakan untuk ponselnya Evelynn, meski masih berfungsi sih... heheheh :v'_

Malam ini Ahri ingin melakukan Video call lagi dengan dirinya.

"Kai'sa? kau disini?"

Ada suara yang memanggil, menggema seisi ruang dance practice yang sudah kosong.

Itu ayahnya, Kassadin.

Kai'sa sedikit menegakkan kepalanya, melihat sang ayah langsung datang menghampiri.

"Kai'sa sayang, kebetulan ayah lewat gedung tempat dance ini. ayo sebelum pulang apa kau mau jajan dulu?" tanya Kassadin.

Well, ayahnya memang tipikal seseorang yang sangat suka memanjakan putrinya. dia juga orang yang baik dan suka membuat joke ringan (yah, terdengar garing dan tidak lucu bagi Kai'sa).

"Ayah? kenapa ayah kemari?" tanya Kai'sa.

"Tentu saja menjemputmu, apa lagi?" Kassadin bertanya balik.

Kai'sa menghela nafas berat. "Maaf..."

"Nak? kau ada masalah?" tanya ayahnya lagi, dia langsung duduk di kursi.

Kai'sa menggeleng cepat. "Tidak"

Kassadin masih mengamati tingkah putrinya yang lesu. "Sungguh? ekspresimu tidak berbohong, nak"

Kai'sa agak terdiam sejenak. dan dia menghela nafas lagi. "Ayah, aku kambuh lagi sepertinya..."

"Benarkah? ada sesuatu yang kau cemaskan, nak?" tanya ayahnya lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu. tapi... terlalu banyak tawaran kontrak yang membebaniku, dan sekarang aku bingung. aku tak bisa memutuskan lagi... aku pasrah yah..." Kai'sa bergumam pelan, nada suaranya begitu kecil dan serak seiring kondisinya yang sudah lesu.

Kassadin beranjak dari kursinya dan langsung bertekuk lutut mensejajarkan posisi duduk putrinya.

"sayang, kalau kau tidak bisa memilih. kau tolak saja semuanya. jangan paksakan dirimu, tubuhmu sudah terlalu banyak bergerak setelah memenangkan kompetisi dance itu. ayah tahu kau ini pekerja keras, tapi jangan sampai gangguan kecemasan itu membuatmu terhalang lagi"

"Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan tawaran itu Yah, terutama... Evelynn dan Ahri" kata Kai'sa lagi.

Kassadin berkedip heran. "Apa? Evelynn? Ahri?"

"Kau tahu mereka kan?"

"Tidak" ucap Kassadin.

Kai'sa berdecak kesal, ayahnya kudet amat sih.

"Intinya, mereka penyanyi. kebetulan ingin membuat grup idol, dan mereka ingin agar aku segera bergabung dengan mereka..." jelasnya.

"Lalu, kau ingin menerimanya?" tanya Kassadin.

Kai'sa menggeleng pelan. "Belum, aku masih harus berpikir. aku tidak tahu lagi yah, terlalu banyak tekanan..."

Well, mungkin bukan saat yang tepat baginya untuk bertanya banyak pada putrinya. Kassadin menepuk kepala putrinya penuh kasih sayang, dan membantunya bangun.

"sayang, kau harus istirahat. kalau begitu kita tidak usah jajan, ayo pulang dan nanti ayah suruh ibu membuatkan teh madu untukmu" ucapnya, tersenyum.

Kai'sa mengangguk pelan. tangannya langsung menggenggam tas dan segera berdiri.

Setidaknya, Kai'sa masih punya ayah yang mau mendengarkan keluhannya. untuk hari ini.

.

**Hongkong**  
**pukul 21:34 pm.**

Sejak sore hingga malam ini, Kai'sa memilih tidur di kamarnya.

Tubuhnya mendadak demam, sebenarnya bukan hal baru. Kai'sa sudah sering mengalami ini, bahkan untuk 'demam mendadak' sekalipun. Ini sudah setengah 10 malam, Kai'sa belum melakukan Video call. entahlah... tapi dia berharap kalau Ahri bisa segera melu-

_*Beep beep beep_!

Ah, panjang umur.

Sekarang ada notifikasi video call masuk lewat ponselnya. sambil mengerang lemah, Kai'sa langsung bangun dan duduk bersandar di bantal yang besar. dia menekan ikon hijau untuk menerima panggilan.

_'Hai Kai'sa!'_ sahut Ahri, tersenyum lebar.

Kai'sa tersenyum kecil. "Hei.."

_'Kai'sa! kau nampak sedikit pucat! apa kau sedang sakit?_' tanya Ahri.

Kai'sa terkekeh pelan, menggaruk-garuk tengkuk lehernya. "Sedikit sih... aku hanya kelelahan, aku banyak kegiatan sejak pagi hingga sore tadi"

_'Hei! jaga kesehatanmu! kau tidak boleh memaksakan diri!'_ sahut Ahri, ekor di belakangnya terus bergoyang kekiri dan ke kanan, mengekspresikan bentuk kecemasan.

"Maaf Ahri, aku memang keras kepala" gumam Kai'sa.

_'Kai'sa, aku dan Ahri ingin membicarakan sesuatu'_ sahut suara sang Diva, layar ponsel di arahkan ke dirinya._ 'Hei? kau sedang sakit ya? apa kau sudah minum obat?'_

"Sudah, besok pagi juga membaik kok" ucap Kai'sa.

_'Jika kau sedang pusing, kami bisa membatalkan Video ca-'_

_'KAI'SA! AYO GABUNG KE KDA!'_ teriak Ahri.

Evelynn berdecak kesal. _'BODOH! KAU INI MALAH MEMAKSANYA_!'

_'HEI! KAU JANGAN BERTERIAK DI HADAPANNYA! DIA SEDANG SAKIT, TAHU!'_

_'KAU MERUSAK PONSELKU DENGAN KOPI SIALANMU, KUCING!'_

_'PONSELMU MASIH BERGFUNGSI! AKU GANTI SETENGAH BIAYA YA!'_

_'HANYA SETENGAH BIAYA! PONSELKU** MAHAL!** M-A-H-AL!'_

_'GIH LEM BIRU AJA!'_

_'DASAR KUCING SIALAN!'_

_'DASAR IBLIS BEJADDDD!'_

Oke, sekarang mereka berdua malah berantem. Kai'sa hanya bisa menyaksikan pertengkaran antara rubah ekor sembilan dan seorang Succubus dengan wajah canggung.

"Ehmmm? kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya Kai'sa.

_'KAMI BAIK-BAIK SAJA!"_ sahut Ahri dan Evelynn di saat yang sama. nyaris membuat ponsel Kai'sa bergetar.

Kai'sa meringis sendiri. "Baiklaaahhhhhh..."

_'Nah, maaf atas kelakuan kami berdua. kau tahu? aku dan Ahri suka berkelahi tiap hari'_ jawab Evelynn.

Ahri mengangguk cepat. _'Iya! kami suka berkelahi, aku tadinya ingin mencakar Evelynn!'_

Evelynn mendengus kesal. _'Bagus, aku juga tadinya ingin menarik ekormu sampai putus, Gumiho'_

Ahri langsung mengepuk tangan, mengubah topik. 'Jadi begini! Kai'sa, aku dan Evelynn akan menjelaskan tentang grup yang kita bangun. namanya KDA, dengan konsep grup idol girlband dan lagu-lagu yang nantinya akan bergnre hip-hop. karena kita baru berdua, kami sangat membutuhkan lead dancer, dan pilihan kami jatuh padamu. kau adalah pemenang Can you dance dan kau adalah potensi terbesar yang harus kami kembangkan!'

_'Oke Ahri, suaramu seperti agen bakat yang mau nipu orang. biar aku bicara'_ ucap Evelynn, langsung merebut layar ponsel.

_'HEI! INI BAGIANKU YANG BICARA! KAU DIAM SAJA!'_ teriak Ahri

Evelynn balas melototnya dengan tajam. _'BACOT! INI BAGIANKU AHRI! CARA BICARAMU MIRIP SALES MAKE UP!'_

_'AKU KETUANYA!'_

_'DAN AKU YANG MENYARANKAN KAI'SA BERGABUNG DENGAN KITA!'_

_'HEI! KEMARIKAN LAYARNYA!'_

_'GAK!'_

_'AKFHJSDFEJFLJFLDK!'_

_'BANGSAT AHRI!'_

_'WEEEKKKKKK! EVE JELEK! EVE JELEK!'_

Ooh.. ohh, Evelynn dan Ahri berantem lagi. mereka rebutan ponsel. Kai'sa jadi bingung sendirian, hanya bisa menyaksikan tingkah tak waras mereka dari layar ponselnya sendiri.

"Kawan... baiklah, tenang-tenang! aku akan mendengarkan kalian, tapi jangan berkelahi!" pinta Kai'sa.

Ahri dan Evelynn sama-sama menoleh ke layar, akhirnya mereka tidak jadi saling mencakar. kembali duduk manis dan merapihkan rambut mereka yang berantakan.

"Tapi aku ingin bertanya, apa kepanjangan KDA?" tanya Kai'sa.

_'Korea Dangdut Academy'_ jawab Evelynn, tersenyum.

"Apa?"

_'KDA itu, Kai'sa Dan Ahri_!' sahut Ahri.

_'HAH? TERUS NAMAKU MANA?!'_ tanya Evelynn.

_'Salah sendiri, namamu gak ada hurus A-nya. Succubus jelek'_ celetuk Ahri, mulai memberi wajah meledek.

_'BANGSAT!'_ Eve hendak mencakar Ahri lagi.

"Baik baik baik! a-aku mengerti.. hahaha, bisa kau jelaskan soal grupnya?" tanya Kai'sa, berusaha menghentikan aksi Eve yang hendak merobek wajah Ahri.

_'Baik, Kai'sa. jadi kami bermaksud memanggilmu lagi karena kami perlu menjelaskan hal detail tentang KDA. pertama, Ahri yang membuat ide grup idol ini dan berniat merekrut 3 orang member. Ahri sudah mendapatkan aku sebagai lead vokalis. dan untuk member ke-3, kami berniat memilihmu. sebagai lead dancer kami'_ jelas Evelynn.

"Hmmm..." Kai'sa mengangguk paham.

_'Kami waktu itu memberimu tenggat waktu sebulan. kau tidak harus menjawab sekarang, Kai'sa. kami percaya kau punya keputusan terbaik untuk dirimu sendiri. selalu ingat, jangan pernah paksakan dirimu jika kau tidak menginginkan sesuatu yang nantinya akan merusak jalan karirmu. kau mengerti?'_ tanya Evelynn.

Kai'sa agak menelan ludah, dia masih gugup, tapi berusaha untuk menenangkan diri.

"Baiklah... nona Evelynn, aku mengerti"

_'Hei! jangan panggil dia nona Evelynn! kau tahu? Evelynn sebenarnya orang yang konyol!'_ ketus Ahri, tertawa meledek.

Evelynn langsung memukul Ahri dengan bantal.

_***BUGGHH!**_

_'Usaha yang bagus, kucing. kau juga sama konyolnya!'_ ketus si Diva.

_'HAHAHAHA! oke oke! jadi, kita kesampingkan topik yang serius. sekarang, mari kita mengobrol yang santai! ngomong-ngomong, bisa kau ceritakan apa saja aktivitasmu setelah memenangkan can you dance?'_ tanya Ahri.

Kai'sa tersenyum. "Ya, sangat padat dan banyak! aku sampai tidak sadar waktu, sekarang aku menari lebih dari 5 jam agar dapat menyempurnakan koreografi bersama semua kru dancerku. 2 dua hari lagi ada acara besar, aku harus tampil disana"

_'Woaahh!'_ Ahri nampak kagum, wajahnya berbinar-binar. _'itu artinya, kau sudah hebat Kai!'_

Kai'sa merasakan pipinya memerah. "Ayolah hentikan, aku masih lebih buruk soal itu"

_'Lalu, hanya itu saja? kau terus menari? tidak ada liburan atau... sesuatu yang dapat membuat rasa lelahmu hilang?'_ tanya Evelynn.

Kai'sa mengangkat bahu. "Justru aku jarang mendapatkan libur sekarang. dan... terlebih... ada management lain yang ingin aku langsung tanda tangan kontrak untuk bergabung dengan grup lain"

_**'APAAAAAAA!?'** _Ahri berteriak, sampai membuat ponselnya Kai'sa bergetar.

_'AHRI! BISA KAU TENANG!?'_ teriak Evelynn.

_'TIDAK TIDAK TIDAK! KAI'SA! KAU MILIKKU! KAU MILIK KDA! AKU YANG NGE-TAG KAU DULUAAAANNN!'_ teriaknya lagi, kini Ahri membara seperti api yang berkobar.

"Baik baik, maaf..." '_duhhh harusnya aku jangan ngomong begini'_ Kai'sa jadi merutuk diri sendiri.

_'KAI'SA! KAU KAN SUDAH JANJI AKAN MEMPERTIMBANGKAN ITU LAGI! AYOLAH! KAU AKAN JADI MILIK KDA NANTI!'_ tambah Ahri, manik madunya langsung menatap layar ponsel sampai yang terlihat pupil matanya saja.

_'Kai'sa, apa kau sudah tanda tangan kontrak itu?'_ tanya Evelynn.

Kai'sa menggeleng pelan. "belum, sama sekali belum. aku masih meminta mereka untuk memberiku waktu, sayangnya... hanya beberapa hari. aku bahkan belum memutuskan sama sekali"

Evelynn tidak menjawab, tapi dia memahami ekspresi Kai'sa yang nampaknya begitu banyak beban. ada sesuatu yang membuat dirinya seperti tertekan...

Evelynn memahami itu.

Dulu, dia juga mengalami tekanan yang hampir membuatnya tersandung dalam jurang skandal yang mengerikan.

_'Kai'sa, jika kau ingin curhat. kau bisa vidcall kami, kapanpun yang kau mau'_ tawar Evelynn.

Kai'sa terkejut, manik violetnya menatap lagi pada Evelynn.

"Su-sungguh?"

Evelynn mengangguk. _'Ya, kau tahu? aku dan Ahri memang suka berkelahi, tapi beginilah cara kami mengekspresikan perasaan dan curahan hati meski harus saling mencakar satu sama lain. jika kau butuh sesuatu, katakan saja. kami akan sangat membantumu'_

_'itu benar Kai'sa! aku dan iblis bejat ini akan membantumu, tapi sungguh... aku berharap kau benar-benar memilih KDA'_ ucap Ahri.

Kai'sa terdiam sejenak.

Ahri dan Evelynn sangat memberi harapan untuknya. mereka berdua tidak sama seperti yang orang katakan. tentang skandal, masalah, attitude, semua itu berbalik 100% dari sikap asli mereka berdua. Ahri orang yang lugu dan ceria, dan Evelynn yang ternyata nampak suportif dan ingin sekali membantu. ini benar-benar mereka...

Entah mengapa, Kai'sa merasakan kenyamanan dalam pembicaraan ini.

"Aku tahu kalian sangat menginginkan aku bergabung dengan KDA, tapi jujur saja, tingkah kalian membuatku senang dan... yah agak canggung, aku jarang melihat dua orang teman saling bertengkar untuk hal kecil" ucapnya, Kai'sa terkekeh kecil.

'_Ohhhh akan ku ceritakan. singkat kata, aku pernah mendorong Ahri jatuh ke kolam piranha'_ tambah Evelynn.

"Eh? apa?" Kai'sa sampai melotot.

_'Hahahah! kau ini ingat saja Eve, dan kau tahu? dulu aku pernah menebar kutu rambutku di jok Lamborghini-nya Evelynn!'_ Ahri tertawa.

_'APA? JADI... KAU YANG MENYEBAR KUTU-KUTU ITU DI JOK MOBILKU?'_ Evelynn melotot tajam ke Ahri.

_'HAHAHAHHAHAHahaha... hehehehe... ohh... tidak...' _Ahri yang tadinya tertawa, langsung kicep.

_'SIALAN AHRI! SINI KU CUKUR HABIS BULU-BULU SIALANMU!'_ teriak Eve, tangannya langsung meraih gunting.

"Woaah woah! Evelynn! jangan membunuh Ahri! kumohon!" pinta Kai'sa.

Evelynn tersenyum miring._ 'Oh tenang saja, Kai'sa. Ahri suka di bunuh'_

"Apa?"

_'Ohhh! jangan khawatir, lagipula Eve takkan membunuhku beneran. hahahaha!'_ Ahri tertawa lagi.

Kai'sa sampai menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sendiri. oke, sekarang dia akan terlibat dalam toxic persahabatan mereka yang aneh.

_'Hei, kau belum tanda tangan kontrak kan? aku dan Evelynn akan mengunjungimu ke Hongkong'_ jawab Ahri.

"Eh? apa? kalian... ingin menemuiku langsung kemari?" Kai'sa bertanya lagi, setengah tak percaya.

_'Itu benar, untuk berusaha meyakinkanmu, Kai'sa. kami tidak pernah main-main jika mengajak seseorang untuk bekerja sama. KDA saat ini masih sangat mentah, Ahri akan menjelaskan semua secara detail dan lebih mendalam untuk konsep grup kita. kalau kau tak keberatan, bisa kami minta alamat rumahmu di Hongkong?'_ tanya Evelynn.

Kai'sa diam sejenak dulu, jika dia membiarkan Ahri dan Evelynn datang kemari...

"Tapi, apa kalian sungguh-sungguh akan datang kesini jika aku memberi alamat kalian?" tanya Kai'sa lagi.

_'Kami bisa menginap di hotel, asalkan kau memberi alamatnya. kami janji, kami takkan memaksamu'_ tambah Evelynn lagi.

"Baiklah.. aku akan mengetik alamatnya lewat pesan chat" jawab Kai'sa.

Ahri menepuk tangan, tersenyum lebar._ 'Sempurna! sekarang kami bisa menculikmu!'_

"Menculik?"

Evelynn langsung membekap mulut Ahri. _'tolong abaikan kata-katanya tadi, kami akan ke Hongkong hari Rabu pagi dari Korea. jadi, sampai bertemu nanti, Kai'sa'_

"Baiklah Evelynn, Ahri, terima kasih banyak sudah menghubungiku. maaf jika aku malah merepotkan kalian" kata Kai'sa, menunduk sedih.

_'Hei, bukankah itu yang di lakukan teman? seorang teman tidak perlu repot-repot menghubungi sahabatnya kapanpun dan dimanapun'_ ucap Evelynn sambil tertawa.

**_Teman?_**

Apa Evelynn dan Ahri sudah menganggap dirinya sebagai teman sejati?

Baru kali ini Kai'sa di perlakukan layaknya seorang sahabat lama. gaya bicara Evelynn yang terdengar dingin, ternyata mengeluarkan banyak kalimat yang sangat menghangatkan hati. begitu juga dengan Ahri.

Perlahan, Kai'sa tersenyum. benar-benar tulus dan merasa senang.

_'PFFTT! Evelynn, berhenti membekap mulutku!'_ ketus Ahri.

Evelynn hanya memutar bola matanya dengan ekspresi malas.

_'Hei Kai'sa! apa kau suka mabar? ayo mabar! kebetulan aku beli skin baru!'_ tawar Ahri.

Kai'sa tertawa kecil. "Maaf, aku jarang main game"

_'Yah, tidak akan ada yang mau mabar denganmu, kucing'_ ketus Evelynn.

_'HEI! KAU SENDIRI GAK PERNAH MAIN GAME!'_

_'BERISIK! KU SIRAM KEPALAMU DENGAN KOPI!'_

_'KAU INI MASIH DENDAM SOAL PONSELMU YA!?'_

_'IYAA! KAU MERUSAK PONSELKU!'_

_'ASTAGAAAA EVELYNN BISA KAU LUPAKAN ITU!?'_

_'ITU PONSELKU YANG PALING MAHAL, DASAR BACOOOOOTTT!'_

_'ALDSJFDSFNEJEWO JFKSFDSLKFJS#21 0~ 3 #/dDSFKSDF!_

Yah, berantem lagi...

**Bersambung**


	7. Chapter 7

**Seoul, Korea Selatan**

**Pukul 10: 20 am.**

"Baiklah! kita siap pergi ke Hongkong! kita sudah mendapatkan alamat rumahnya Kai'sa"

Ahri menutup koper dan langsung mendorongnya keluar dari kamar. setelah mendapatkan alamat rumah Kai'sa, mereka akan bersiap pergi pagi ini menuju Hongkong. bahkan Ahri sampai harus menggunakan 4-6 kopernya untuk dibawa pergi.

"Oke Ahri, kau ini mau minggat apa mau berkunjung kerumahnya Kai'sa?" tanya Evelynn.

"Hei! kita ke Hongkong sekalian liburan!" sahut Ahri, mendorong kopernya lagi sampai ke tengah-tengah ruang.

"Kau ini semangat sekali" sahut Evelynn, masih sibuk mengemas pakaiannya kedalam koper mewah berwarna emas.

"Karena ini adalah kesempatan bagus untuk bertemu Kai'sa secara langsung. jadi, terimakasih pada managerku yang bekerja cepat!" ucap Ahri, langsung duduk di sofa.

Evelynn menutup koper, dia melirik pada Ahri yang duduk di atas sofa sebelahnya. "Hei? apa menurutmu Kai'sa mau menerima ini? maksudku... kita datang ke rumahnya di Hongkong, ini seperti kita lagi ngejar dia"

"Kita akan culik dia" Ahri tersenyum miring.

Evelynn memutar bola matanya dengan malas. "Oooohh bagus, menculik lagi. kau ini benar-benar ingin menculik orang lain yah"

"Setidaknya, menculik untuk kebaikan KDA!" tambah Ahri lagi.

"Baik, baik... kita akan pergi. kapan pesawat berangkat?" tanya Evelynn.

"Kita akan berangkat pukul 11:40 pagi dari sini, masih ada waktu. tapi kurasa lebih baik kita ke bandara sekarang" sahut Ahri, dia berdiri dan mengambil koper-kopernya.

Evelynn membuka chat di ponselnya lagi. Kai'sa tadi menghubunginya lewat pesan dan mengatakan bahwa orang tuanya sudah tahu jika dia dan Ahri akan segera datang.

_'From : Kai'sa_

_Evelynn, aku sudah memberitahu orang tuaku bahwa kalian akan segera datang kerumah. kalau kalian tiba di Hongkong, segera kabari aku. kalian bisa datang kerumah pukul 7 malam, kalau kalian tidak keberatan, kalian ingin menu makan malam apa? nanti biar aku dan ibuku yang memasak. jangan khawatir, anggaplah ini sebagai bentuk menyambut kalian berdua, sampai bertemu nanti~'_

"Ahri, Kai'sa mau memasak makan malam untuk kita nanti disana, kau mau apa?" tanya Evelynn.

"Aku mau dimsum, _lo mai gai_, mie wonton, bakso ikan dengan kari dan agar sebagai hidangan penutup!" jawab Ahri, wajahnya berubah jadi emoji uWu.

"Ahri! kita kerumah Kai'sa, bukan ke restoran. jangan bikin keluarganya Kai'sa repot memasak makanan hanya untukmu!" Evelynn protes.

"Tapi dia sendiri yang menawarkan itu pada kita kan?" tanya Ahri lagi.

"Setidaknya orang tuanya Kai'sa tahu kita akan datang. menurutmu, artis seperti kita bakal di terima oleh mereka?" tanya Evelynn.

"Tentu saja, siren! kita ini artis, orang bodoh mana yang tidak mau menerima artis hebat seperti aku?" tanya Ahri.

"SEPERTI KAU?" Evelynn bertanya balik, nada suaranya agak menekan.

"Iya kan?"

Evelynn tertawa sarkas. "Haa! artis seekor rubah bau sepertimu mana mungkin di terima orang!"

"Hhahahah! baiklah, tapi jika kau memikirkan lagi, sebenarnya kita nganggur lho"

Evelynn langsung terdiam.

nganggur?

Oh tidak, kalimat ini terdengar singkat, namun mengerikan. Evelynn bukan artis yang menganggur...

"Berhenti mengucapkan itu, kucing! aku tidak pernah menganggur! TIDAK untuk jutaan tahun!" Evelynn mengetus kesal.

Ahri menatapnya dengan ekspresi setengah meledek. "Kau sendiri belum membuat album terbaru kan?"

"BACOD!"

Evelynn hendak melempar koper ke arah Ahri.

"HEI! JANGAN MEMBUNUHKU DENGAN KOPER!"

**XXX**

**Hongkong**

**pukul 09:21 am**

Untuk hari ini, Kai'sa mulai sedikit tenang.

Pertama, dia senang kalau Ahri dan Evelynn akan segera datang langsung kerumahnya, kedua, syukurlah ayah dan ibunya mau menerima kedatangan mereka. dan ketiga...

_Ehmm tunggu_

Kai'sa baru sadar kalau dia belum membuat keputusan kontrak dengan bos management yang kemarin. tapi Kai'sa ingin melupakannya sejenak. setidaknya, untuk hari ini saja. dia mengenakan kaus putih biasa dengan celana longgar berwarna abu-abu gelap. rambut hitamnya di ikat dengan gaya _ponytail_ . langkah kakinya terus berjalan menuju ruang practice. dan di saat yang tepat, para kru dancer langsung mengerumuninya.

Wow, dia seperti akan di wawancarai para wartawan.

"Kai'sa! Kai'sa!"

"AHRI DAN EVELYNN AKAN DATANG KE HONGKONG?" tanya teman-teman dancernya.

Kai'sa berkedip heran. "Ehhh? bagaimana kalian tahu?"

"Aku melihat insta stornya Ahri! dia dan Evelynn sedang berada di bandara dan akan menuju kemari!"

"Iya! aku tidak tahu kalau mereka akan mengadakan konser!?"

_**Oh?**_

Kai'sa terkekeh dalam hati. sebenarnya kedatangan mereka berdua adalah untuk menemui dirinya. tapi, sepertinya dia harus memberitahu ini pada kru dancernya.

Kai'sa mengangguk cepat. "Tentu saja! mereka yang berinisiatif datang kemari. mereka akan menawarkan kontrak untukku juga"

"Woaahh! ternyata itu sungguhan ya"

"Yaahh, penyanyi sekelas diva seperti Evelynn dan popstar seperti Ahri, itu jarang sekali inisiatif datang jauh-jauh"

"Kau yakin Kai'sa?" tanya Lee. "Management lain juga menawarkanmu kontrak. kau sendiri belum memutuskan lho"

Kai'sa agak terdiam. melihat semua mata yang sedang mengamati dirinya dengan ekspresi penasaran bercampur rasa heran, dia menghela nafas ringan. dia tahu, mungkin akan sulit menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

"Aku tahu, tapi aku ingin menyelesaikan semuanya. jangan khawatir, begitu aku dan Evelynn bersama Ahri sudah membicarakan ini, aku akan memberitahu hasilnya pada kalian" jawab Kai'sa.

"Hasil apa? kau akan bergabung dengan mereka?" tanya salah satu temannya.

Kai'sa terdiam lagi.

"Hei! bukannya aku bermaksud... yaahh kau tahu? Evelynn itu... orang yang buruk. apa dia mencoba mempengaruhimu?"

"Bahkan sampai repot-repot datang ke Hongkong? apa urusannya denganmu Kai'sa?"

"Ya, ada apa?"

Kai'sa mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat, tangan kanannya meremas botol, dia tidak tahan dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu. seolah berbicara dengan sang diva Evelynn dan _popstar _Ahri adalah sebuah kesalahan besar.

"Aku mohon pada kalian, berhenti mengira kalau Evelynn itu buruk, oke? tenang. aku bisa atasi ini semua... tidak akan ada masalah sama sekali. tapi aku minta, kalian jangan menghalangiku untuk berbicara dengan Evelynn dan Ahri. yang berhak memutuskan kontrak yang akan dipilih adalah aku. dan hanya aku yang dapat mementukan itu, kalian paham?"

Semuanya terdiam.

Itu memang benar, Kai'sa punya pendirian tersendiri.

"Perjalanan dari Korea ke Hongkong hanya butuh waktu 2-3 jam. tapi ku rasa, setelah dari bandara mereka akan menginap dulu di hotel, jadi... aku tidak akan memaksa mereka repot-repot datang langsung kerumahku" tambahnya lagi, Kai'sa langsung membuang botol ke tong sampah dan berjalan ke area tengah ruang practice.

"Ayo! kita masih harus berlatih!"

"Yo Kai'sa!"

Oh tidak..

_Dia lagi..._

_Ah bukan, __**mereka...**_

Bos yang kemarin, sekarang dia membawa tiga orang (sepertinya jajaran managementnya) datang ke ruang practice. dia memberi senyum ramah seperti biasa.

"Kemarin kau belum memutuskan lho, bagaimana dengan sekarang?" tanya dia lagi.

Kai'sa berdehem. "Maaf tuan, aku sedang sibuk hari ini. dan lagi, aku akan kedatangan tamu dari Korea, mereka berdua akan segera datang kerumahku jadi... aku tak punya waktu untuk membicarakan kontrak yang kemarin belum kita selesaikan. jadi... kalau kau tidak keberatan, bisa besok?"

"Kalau besok kau sudah harus bertemu dengan member grupnya, Kai'sa. kau akan berkenalan dengan mereka" tambah orang yang di sebelah si bos management.

"A-apa..." Kai'sa jadi terdiam.

"Nah Kai'sa" Lee ikut menyahut, dia menepuk-nepuk kedua bahu si wanita jangkung tersebut dengan ekspresi meyakinkan. "Kami akan memberimu waktu untuk membicarakan kontrak dengan mereka, jadi semoga beruntung!"

"Ta-tapi tuan Lee! hari ini aku masih harus membuat koreogra-"

"Ohh itu bisa nanti!" tambahnya lagi, memotong kalimat. "Aku akan atur semua koreo tariannya Kai'sa, sekarang kau punya waktu untuk mengobrol!"

Kai'sa tak bisa berkata lagi, sekarang dia terpaksa harus mengikuti bos management yang menuntunnya keluar dari ruang practice.

astaga... ini akan berat

.

.

.

"Kai'sa, kudengar kemarin kau belum memutuskan?"

Kai'sa terdiam. dia duduk dengan tubuh yang kaku dan penuh keringat kebingungan. sekarang dia menghadapi dua petinggi management besar. apa yang harus ia lakukan...?

"A-aku... maaf" Kai'sa menunduk. "Tolong beri aku waktu, masalahnya... aku sedang ada suatu urusan yang harus di selesaikan"

"Apa itu?"

Kai'sa menelan ludahnya dalam-dalam, agak gugup dan matanya berusaha menghindari kontak mata dari sang petinggi management.

"Kalian tahu Evelynn dan Ahri? sang bintang Diva dan penyanyi Pop?" tanya Kai'sa.

"Evelynn dan Ahri?" tanya si bos.

Kai'sa mengangguk cepat. "Iya! tentu saja, Evelynn dan Kai'sa akan datang kesini. mereka juga menawarkan kontrak grup idol untukku, jadi... beri aku waktu untuk berbicara dengan mereka"

"Kai'sa, kami sudah memberi tenggat yang cukup lama. seharusnya kau sudah bergabung dengan management kami sejak kemarin, jika kau belum memutuskan... maka kontrak ini sepenuhnya akan di batalkan" jelas si bos, tangannya langsung menaruh lembaran kertas di atas meja.

Kai'sa terkejut, sekarang dia semakin panik.

"A-apa?! kalian akan... membatalkan kontraknya!?" tanya Kai'sa.

"Iya, karena kita tak bisa memberimu waktu lagi nak, keputusannya sudah harus minggu ini. kita tak bisa lama-lama menunggu, debut grup idol bentukan kami akan debut dalam waktu dekat dan mustahil bagi kami untuk mencari dancer lain"

Kai'sa menghela nafas berat, ini akan semakin sulit...

"Aku mengerti, aku memahami kecemasan kalian karena terlalu lama menunggu keputusanku. tapi, masalahnya sekarang ada Evelynn dan Ahri, mereka akan datang menemuiku langsung malam ini dan kami akan membicarakan sebuah grup bentukan mereka" jawab Kai'sa.

Si bos mengernyitkan dahi. "Lalu kau mau bergabung dengan mereka?"

Kai'sa agak mengangkat tangannya, membuat gestur menahan diri. "Belum, tapi aku perlu berbicara dulu dengan mereka. jadi beri aku waktu du-"

"Kai'sa, waktumu sudah habis. tanda tangan kontrak ini sudah menunggumu" sahut si bos, langsung memotong kalimatnya Kai'sa.

Kai'sa berkedip cepat, sungguh tadi barusan si bos ini agak menekan nada suaranya?

"Bukankah kalian sudah janji akan memberiku... kesempatan?" tanya Kai'sa lagi, kali ini suaranya agak terdengar polos.

"TANDA TANGAN, di lembaran ini" kata si bos lagi.

Kai'sa terdiam.

"Jadi, segera tanda tangan ini..."

**XXX**

_Di pesawat_

Evelynn menyandarkan kepalanya ke sisi jendela pesawat. pasang matanya sibuk menonton sebuah video musik hip-hip di layar ponselnya yang masih error akibat tumpahan kopi. ini adalah kesekian kalinya bagi sang Diva mulai tertarik dengan lagu-lagu bergenre Hip-Hop, terutama untuk rapper.

_Rapper?_ iya

Rap adalah salah satu dari elemen budaya Hip-hop. Rap merupakan teknik vokal yang berkata-kata dengan cepat, sementara pelakunya disebut _Rapper_.

Evelynn sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa dia mulai menyukai tipe penyanyi Rap. Ahri sempat menyinggung bahwa setelah KDA menemukan _lead dancer_, maka langkah berikutnya adalah mencari seorang lead Rapper. jujur saja, bagi sang pemilik berjuluk Diva sendiri belum bisa menebak kira-kira siapa yang akan jadi rapper untuk grupnya nanti. dia sudah mengambil Kai'sa sebagai kandidat lead dancer KDA, tapi untuk Rapper? itu akan sangat sulit.

Ada beberapa dari mereka viral karena keunikan dalam bernyanyi. tapi Evelynn merasa, keunikan tersebut tidak semuanya dapat bertahan lama, apalagi ketika orang-orang tersebut nantinya akan berjuang dalam dunia industri musik yang... _(kejam)_ dalam artian mereka akan mendapatkan persaingan yang tidak sehat, semua cibiran dan kritik tak sehat dari netizen, mata cctv para Paparazzi, dan belum lagi rumor skandal yang di buat-buat media.

Dan tentu saja, bagi artis pendatang baru, ini akan jadi tantangan yang sulit.

Terlalu banyak orang berbakat di dunia ini, tapi sedikit dari mereka yang memiliki keunikan yang ikonik.

Menghela nafas lagi, Evelynn mengambil gelas susu coklatnya dan menyesap sedikit untuk menenangkan pikiran.

"Oy Succubus jelek" sahut Ahri.

Evelynn memutar bola matanya dengan malas. "Oke kucing sialan, berhenti mengejekku"

Ahri langsung duduk di sebelahnya, sambil menaruh nampan makan siang. "Aku langsung menghampiri pramugari di belakang dan meminta susu untuk serealku"

"Apa? ini kan waktunya makan siang, kenapa kau makan sereal?" tanya Evelynn, bingung.

"Suka-suka aku lah!" ketus Ahri, dia mengambil sumpit.

"MAKAN SEREAL PAKE SUMPIT? YANG BENER AJA AHRI?" bentak Evelynn.

"Heeeiii! makan itu ada etikanya lho" sahut Ahri, tersenyum lebar. ekornya mengibas-ngibas begitu cepat.

Evelynn sampai menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sendiri. dia bersumpah, punya teman paling bodoh sedunia yang kini duduk di sebelah bangkunya. Evelynn mengambil sampul majalah dan langsung menutup muka.

"Aku tidak mau ngaku kalau punya teman seperti dirimu!" ucapnya lagi.

Ahri iseng meninju bahu si Diva, dia hampir tertawa. "Eve! semua orang tahu kalau aku berteman denganmu, hahahahaha!"

"Ckk BERISIK!"

Ingin rasanya loncat saja dari pesawat.

"Hei, video apa yang kau tonton?" tanya Ahri.

"Hanya video rapper yang berisik dan tak jelas" ketus Evelynn, langsung mengeluarkan akun Youtubenya.

"Heeeiii! aku sepertinya kenal rapper yang tadi sempat berputar di ponselmu, Eve!"

"Bodoh, kita saja belum mendapatkan lead dancer, jadi jangan pusing-pusing mencari rapper sekalian!"

"Bukan! maksudku, yang itu!" sahut Ahri, jarinya menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah layar ponsel Evelynn.

"Ini bukan siapa-siapa! berhenti mengangguku! kau masih harus mengganti ponsel baru untukku!" ketus Evelynn, langsung memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas.

Ahri tetap tersenyum santai. "Kau akan mencarikan rapper untuk grup kita, Eve"

"Bagaimana kalau rappernya kau saja, Ahri? kau kan bawel, aku yakin semua fans suka akan bacotan tak bergunamu" ucap Evelynn, sekarang matanya memicing tajam pada si rubah di sebelahnya.

Ahri langsung cemberut. "Kau ini tidak membantu, Evie"

"Berhenti memanggilku Evie!"

"Mulai sekarang ku panggil kau Evie!"

"HENTIKAN!"

"SSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Ups, bentakan Evelynn mendapatkan sahutan dari beberapa penumpang yang resah melihatnya.

Evelynn benar-benar malu, kalau bukan Ahri yang membuatnya kesal begini, sudah pasti dari tadi dia bertingkah tenang.

"Ggggr setelah turun dari pesawat, akan ku lempar pantatmu ke tengah bandara" desis Evelynn.

Ahri terkikik geli. "Baiklah! Evie~"

"GGGRRRR..."

.

.

.

**Hongkong**

**pukul 14:35 pm.**

Hari ini cukup melelahkan...

Setelah pesawat melakukan _landing_ di bandara internasional Hongkong, akhirnya mereka tiba...

Sambil menarik kopernya, Ahri membuka ponselnya kembali dan membaca alamat rumah yang diberikan Kai'sa kemarin. langkahnya begitu cepat hingga membuat si Diva nyaris tertinggal di belakangnya.

"Oy rubah! jangan buru-buru! aku tidak bisa menyusul langkahmu!" seru Evelynn, masih berusaha menarik dua kopernya menyusul langkah Ahri.

"Kita harus buru-buru Evelynn! nanti Kai'sa akan di ambil management lain!" sahut Ahri.

Evelynn berdecak kesal, dia langsung menghela nafas lelah. "Uggghh! terkadang kau ini menyebalkan!"

"Rumahnya Kai'sa tak terlalu jauh dari pusat kota di Hongkong! aku jadi tak sabar segera menemuinya!"

"Jadi... kita harus ke hotel dulu?" tanya Evelynn.

"Tentu saja! tapi sebelum ke hotel, bagaimana kalau kita Shopping?" tanya Ahri lagi.

Evelynn menaikkan sebelah alisnya. menatap teman rubahnya dengan ekspresi agak heran, namun ia tersenyum kecil dan sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kita baru sampai di bandara, kau tidak ada lelahnya ya?"

Ahri memberi cengiran khas yang selalu jadi ikon dirinya. "Woiya dong!"

"Tapi kurasa, kita harus ke hotel dulu, baru sorenya kita bisa belanja. sekalian langsung datang kerumah Kai'sa. kau mau?" tawar Evelynn.

"Hei! itu ide bagus!"

"hmmm..."

Evelynn membuka notif ponselnya lagi. tidak ada pesan apapun dari Kai'sa.

_'Kemana anak ini?'_

Sebenarnya tidak begitu aneh kalau Kai'sa tak memberi pesan lagi. tapi Evelynn merasa, mungkin Kai'sa masih sibuk dengan latihan dance-nya. yaahh, mungkin untuk seorang Juara kompetisi dance yang dia menangkan membuat wanita jangkung tersebut mendapatkan banyak job besar.

"Oy Ahri" Evelynn memanggil.

Ahri menoleh, mengangkat kacamatanya. "Ada apa?"

"Menurutmu, apa Kai'sa benar-benar menginginkan ini?" tanya si berjuluk Diva tersebut.

Ahri mengedipkan sebelah mata dengan ekspresi yakin. "Kau tidak boleh meragukan calon dancer kita, Eve. Kai'sa pasti yang terbaik untuk grup kita"

"Oh?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?" tanya Ahri.

Evelynn mengangkat bahu, dia menarik kopernya lagi lebih kuat. "Entah, aku tak mengerti. tapi sepertinya... waktu kita melakukan video call dengannya, aku melihat ekspresi Kai'sa yang tak begitu semangat"

"Itu kan dia sedang sakit" sahut Ahri.

"Aku tahu, tapi... ada yang berbeda" jawab Evelynn lagi, lebih serius. "Ada sesuatu yang menganggu Kai'sa. aku memang tak bisa meyakini itu, tapi... akan lebih baik kalau kita tanyakan dulu apa yang dia inginkan"

Ada jeda di antara mereka berdua. Ahri menghentikan langkahnya sebentar.

"Kalau dia ada masalah, kita akan menolongnya" ucap Ahri, lebih serius.

"..."

Sepertinya ada yang harus mereka bicarakan...

**XXX**

**Hongkong**

**Pukul 15:43 pm.**

Sekarang seluruh_ crew dancer_ sudah pulang, mereka menyudahi latihan yang terus berlangsung hampir 8 jam sejak pagi.

Tapi kecuali Kai'sa

Dia duduk memojok di sudut ruang practice dengan tubuh meringkuk, dia terus memegangi kepalanya. terasa pusing, sekarang gangguan kecemasannya kambuh lagi. diskusi tadi dengan managament yang mendatanginya tadi telah membuat dirinya akan tertekan.

Tidak ada yang bisa menolongnya, tidak ada yang bisa memberinya solusi terbaik...

_'Aku tidak bisa aku tidak bisa aku tidak bisa aku tidak... aku tidak bisa...'_

Dia bergumam berulang-ulang dalam batinnya

Semua kalimat itu

_**'Bergabunglah, atau kontrak kemenanganmu dengan pihak Can You Dance akan segera di putuskan'**_

Kai'sa memejamkan matanya serapat mungkin, berharap rasa kecemasan ini dapat mengakhirinya.

_'Evelynn, Ahri...'_

**To be Continued**


End file.
